Patch and the Air Buddies
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patch is eager to test out being a father figure like Lucky of the Pound Puppies was for him back in puppyhood, only this time, he is going to be a 'dogfather' to the Air Buddies known as Rosebud, Buddha, Budderball, MudBud, and B-Dawg. However, when the Buddies learn that they have to leave their parents, they find themselves facing a life changing adventure with the Dalmatian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP back in late September... Read & Review**

* * *

It had been quiet for a while, nothing really had happened much lately. The legendary, 'golden receiver', Air Bud had met the love of his life who had moved in across the street and her name was Molly. Eventually, Buddy and Molly were blessed with five adorable puppies. Patch was visiting the Brown household, they were all playing with Junior in the backyard, but then Mo came over to them.

"Mo, what is it?" Angel asked.

"Buddy and Molly just had their puppies," Mo informed. "Five!"

"How can someone possibly give birth to five pups while still living?" Patch asked.

"Molly apparently found a way." Mo shrugged with a smile.

"Molly and Buddy must be lucky to have puppies." Angel said.

"Having puppies is a very wonderful thing." Colette added.

"Yeah, someone to play with all day everyday!" Danielle chuckled.

"Oh, there's much more than that," Angel looked to her sister-in-law. "You have to look out for them, give them all your attention, guide them, help them grow..."

"Like I did with Junior." Mo said before looking to her adoptive younger brother with a smile.

"Do you think that they might need someone to watch over their pups when they need some alone time and also visits with the pups?" Patch asked.

"He also wants to learn about experience with being responsible with puppies before we have our own." Colette said.

"I'm sure Buddy and Molly would appreciate that." Mo smiled to Patch with his dedication of being a future father.

"Well, I just want to have the experience with the responsibility before we have our own," Patch said placing his left paw on Colette's right paw.

"It's what he wants." Colette added with a smile, she believed in him.

"We'll let the puppies get to know their parents a bit better, once they get settled, you can go over." Mo informed the Dalmatian puppy.

"Thank you, Mo." Patch said with a smile.

"Of course... I just love dogs..." Mo smiled fondly.

"We know." Patch said with a smile.

The other dogs chuckled to her.

Mo picked up Junior. "Come on, time for a nap."

"But I'm not..." Junior pouted to her, then let out a very sleepy yawn. "Tired..."

"Yes, you are." Colette said.

"No, I'm not..." Junior frowned.

Mo still carried him inside. "Oh, come on, Junior, it's only an hour..."

"Seven hours for us..." Scamp muttered slightly.

"I heard that." Junior said.

The dogs hid soft laughs. Mo sighed, then carried Junior upstairs to their bedroom.

"Kids, what are you going to do?" Patch asked with a shrug.

"You just raise them and hope for the best, at least that's what I heard." Angel replied.

"Yeah." Scamp added in.

"I wanna teach mine how to chase cats, eat shoes, and slobber all over their humans if they get adopted!" Danielle laughed out loud as always.

"And I'm sure that those skills will be useful whenever they are wanting to have some fun around the house." Patch said.

"You need to be responsible with children, Danielle, not just playing all the time," Mo looked to the white-collared puppy, folding her arms and leaning against the door-frame. "You remind me of Pinkie Pie the first time she looked after the Cake twins."

"Really?" Danielle asked. "What happened while she was watching over the Cake twins?"

"She thought it'd be all fun and games, but she had to learn the hard way, yes, raising a child can be tough, but it's all worth it." Mo explained.

"Ohh." Danielle said.

"Anyways, I can't wait to meet the Buddies." Patch said.

"Buddies?" Mo asked.

"I'm gonna call them that," Patch looked back. "The puppies of Air Bud, so I'm gonna call them 'Air Buddies'."

Scamp chuckled. "That's pretty clever, Patch."

"Yeah and I just know that they're going to like you." Colette nuzzled her mate.

"I hope you're right." Patch nuzzled back.

Angel and Scamp joined together then as well.

"Ugh, Puppy Love, disgusting!" Danielle groaned and walked off, leaving her siblings to their lovers.

"Aw, she's just jealous." Colette said.

"That's just Danielle for ya, one of the boys though," Scamp shook his head. "She always looked up to me."

"So did I..." Colette admitted. "I just didn't want Annette to know... You know how fickle she was back then."

"Yeah, I know." Scamp said.

 _'I wonder of how the Buddies will look like when they're old enough to walk and talk.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Mo decided to go inside. Patch was anxious about meeting the puppies, but Mo promised to take him over to Buddy and Molly's as soon as they would be ready. It felt like it would take forever.

* * *

Darla was meanwhile spending more time with Urchin, he could not stay on land too long, but Triton allowed him to spend as long as twelve hours with the girl in order to spend more time with her. They have been getting really close lately.

"We sure have been spending a lot of time together, Darla." Urchin told her.

"Yeah..." Darla kicked her legs slightly. "We're growing up."

"And you look as beautiful as ever." Urchin smiled to her.

Darla smiled back, her hair was now short and slightly curly, no longer wearing the curly curls that thousands of people adored, she no longer wore bows, and she dressed more like a teenage girl, even if she was almost a teenager now.

"I'm just so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Urchin smiled at her.

Darla blushed. "Girlfriend?"

"Well, if you want to be that is..." Urchin smiled back, flashing his copper eyes to her.

"O-Of course I'd like to be your girlfriend." Darla said with a smile.

The two smiled to each other, they then leaned in to have their first kiss.

Patch came in the middle though, interrupting them, though not meaning to. "When is Mo gonna call?" he whined. "It's been forever now!"

"Patch!" Darla groaned.

"What's going on?" Urchin asked.

"Mo said she would call as soon as I could see Buddy and Molly's puppies and she hasn't called!" Patch explained, being more hyper and active now ever since he was a puppy.

"Don't worry, of when she calls, we'll let you know." Darla told him.

"Ugh..." Patch groaned, then climbed off the couch.

"Sorry about that." Darla said to her new boyfriend.

"Never mind that, now where were we?" Urchin asked eagerly.

"I believe we were about to kiss." Darla reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Urchin smirked.

Darla and Urchin then got back into position, about to have their first official kiss as a couple. And where Patch didn't seem to interrupt them this time it seemed like they were actually going to get their first kiss.

* * *

Patch was pacing frantically.

The phone rang and Emily answered it. "Hello...?" she greeted, then smiled fondly. "Really? Well, hang on... Patch, you have a phone call!"

Patch looked puzzled and walked over. "Who would call me on the telephone?"

Emily lowered the phone to him.

"Um... Hi?" Patch answered.

 ** _'Patch, Buddy and Molly say you can come over...'_** Mo's voice told him.

"Wahoo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Patch howled out of excitement.

Emily and Mo laughed a little then.

 ** _'Come over when you're ready, but I suggest you get breakfast first.'_** Mo replied.

"Thank you so much, Mo!" Patch smiled. "You're the best human ever!"

 ** _'Okay, okay, just get breakfast first and then come over to Buddy and Molly.'_ ** Mo replied.

* * *

Atticus came downstairs once after he had heard his Dalmatian's excitement and wanted to find out what was going on.

"Buddy and Molly invited me over to meet the puppies!" Patch cheered to Atticus, his tail wagging in the air.

"That's great news, buddy." Atticus said before ruffling the top of the Dalmatian's head.

Patch chuckled.

"Your breakfast is ready, but eat slowly, eating too fast is unhealthy." Atticus advised, knowing how excited Patch was.

"Fine, but I just wanna meet the Buddies so badly." Patch said.

"We know, but don't worry, they're not going anywhere." Emily laughed a little.

Darla walked into the kitchen with Urchin. "I haven't seen him this excited since Puppy School."

"Yeah, he must really want to see those puppies." Patrick said as he came in from the kitchen.

"I'll say." Atticus added with a chuckle.

Emily served her family their late breakfast and even saved some for Urchin.

"Thank you, ma'am." Urchin said, politely.

"Of course." Emily smiled to him.

Patch finished his breakfast. "Done!" He then rushed out the door to meet the puppies.

"Should we stop him?" Darla frowned slightly.

"Nah, I think if we do, he'll just drag us along while trying to get to the puppies, besides, he has the same strength as me." Atticus told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Patch memorized the way to Buddy and Molly's place and tried to get there as fast as he could.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet the Buddies, I bet they'll look like their parents." Patch said, excitedly, while making his way to Buddy and Molly's house.

Just as Patch came, the golden retriever family was just about to eat themselves.

"He should be here in three... Two... One." Buddy said before pointing to the front door.

Patch burst through their dog door and nearly slid on the floor, then came.

"Hello, Patch." Molly greeted.

"Hello," Patch smiled. "Well, where are they?"

"Come with me," Molly led him to the kitchen just as the 'Air Buddies' were about to have their own breakfast. "You sure didn't take your time getting here." she giggled.

"Sorry, I was just eager to meet them..." Patch smiled.

"Anything for an old friend." Buddy smiled back.

* * *

The five puppies were eating from their bowls, quietly and politely, except for one, who seemed hungrier than his brothers and sister.

"Yikes, he seems to like to eat food a whole lot more than his brothers and sisters." Patch said after noticing.

Molly chuckled. "Yes, Budderball has quite the healthy appetite..."

Buddy then took Patch to each of the puppies. "You've already met Budderball, now, this is B-Dawg," he introduced his son with a silver chained collar with a B on it, then came to the puppy with a pebble collar. "And this is Buddha, our very spiritual and content one," he then walked to the puppy with a blue handkerchief as a collar and seemed a little dirty. "This is MudBud..." He then walked to the puppy with a pink ribbon in her fur. "And here's our littlest and specialest one... Rosebud."

"So, then, you call them the Buddies, right?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Buddy asked.

"Lucky guess..." Patch chuckled.

The puppies ate their food, once they finished, they came to meet Patch.

"You know our parents, sir?" Rosebud asked, seeming to have a puppy crush on the Dalmatian.

"I sure do I've known them since I was a pup." Patch told them.

"That's totally awesome, dude." MudBud said.

"Yeah, totally!" B-Dawg added.

"I hope we can become friends too." Patch said to the golden puppies, who happily agreed.

"As long as we get a snack on the way." Budderball added.

Patch chuckled. "You remind me of my brother Rolly, he was always hungry, even after dinner."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Budderball said.

The others chuckled to him then.

"Anyways, tell me about yourselves." Patch said to the Buddies.

Buddy and Molly smiled as the puppies came closer to Patch.

"One at a time... One at a time..." Patch chuckled as they all tried to speak to him at once. "How about you?" He looked to Rosebud. "Ladies first."

Rosebud blushed to that and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm the youngest, which means I'm the favorite!"

This caused for her brothers to groan out of annoyance.

"It's true!" Rosebud looked to them.

"Parents love all their children equally." Patch informed.

"How about this, Rosebud?" Buddy walked over. "You can be our favorite daughter."

"Yes, our favorite daughter." Molly added.

"See?" Rosebud grinned in victory, not noticing the irony yet. "I'm the favorite daughter!"

"But, isn't she your only daughter?" Patch whispered to Buddy and Molly.

Buddy and Molly nodded, that's why they had said it anyway.

Patch quietly chuckled. "By the way, how hard is it to get MudBud in the tub?" he asked.

Buddy hid a laugh. "So hard it makes me glad I'm not human."

"And I thought I was a fussy puppy to get clean." Molly added.

"Wow, the pup sure loves to stay dirty." Patch said, referring to MudBud.

Buddah went upstairs.

"Where's he going?" Patch wondered.

"Probably looking for an after breakfast snack." B-Dawg suggested.

"Or he could be looking for a place to meditate." Rosebud guessed.

"Yikes, even that bowl is dirty." Patch noticed Mudball's bowl.

"Don't let my pretty looks fool ya, by the way," Rosebud came up to Patch. "I'm just as fiesty as my brothers!"

"I'll take your word for it." Patch said.

"The Buddies are growing up fast..." Molly sighed.

"Indeed, I wonder if they'll like sports." Buddy wondered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but we'll have to see." Patch said.

"We appreciate you helping to look after the Buddies, especially with basketball season and all." Buddy said to Patch in gratitude.

"No problem, Buddy, besides, this way, I can get experience with puppies before becoming a father." Patch said.

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father, Patch." Molly soothed him with an honest and sincere smile.

"I know, I-I just want to make sure that I'm ready when they come." Patch told them.

"It can be pretty scary, but trust me, you will do just wonderfully," Buddy reassured. "Look at what you did for Flo's puppies when they had to stay at that old church and had no chances of being adopted."

"Well, they did need their own owners, but one of them was adopted by Strudel." Patch said.

"I remember that, that was so nice of you to let happen," Molly looked admirable to Patch. "Look at you, first you're one of 101 Dalmatians... Then you're one of a kind with Thunderbolt himself. "Next, you're a Pound Puppy, and now you're the 'dogfather' of the Air Buddies."

"Yeah, a lot has happened to me since Atticus became my owner." Patch said with a smile.

"I bet you're very proud of yourself." Molly smiled.

"Mom, can we play with Patch?" Budderball asked after he had found a shoe.

"Sure, that way you can all get to know each other better." Molly happily accepted.

"So, what do you wanna play, Budderball?" Patch asked.

"I wanna play football!" Budderball jumped.

"No way, we're playing volleyball!" MudBud argued.

"Why don't we..." Patch said before getting interrupted by B-Dawg.

"No way, dudes, we're so doin' basketball!" B-Dawg insisted.

"No way, guys, we're going to play soccer!" Rosebud argued.

"Well, I know who they take after..." Molly giggled to her mate.

"I have a pretty good idea where." Patch smirked playfully at Buddy.

Buddy rolled his eyes slightly to them.

"How about we play soccer for now?" Patch suggested.

The Buddies looked to each other and actually all agreed on soccer because he suggested it.

"Wow, that was an easy compromise," Patch said. "Let's do it outside, so then, we won't break anything in here."

"I'll be right back." Rosebud told them, then dashed off to get her toy soccer ball.

"So let me guess, Buddha is the one that likes to play baseball, right?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, when he's not meditating with Noah's mom." Buddy replied.

"Wow, so he's kind of like the baseball player/monk in the family." Patch guessed.

"You could say that." Molly smiled.

Rosebud came back with her ball, and then the Buddies raced her outside in the backyard. Patch smiled and went to go join them, very anxious and eager to play with them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, time to pick teams." Rosebud said once they were in the backyard.

"Boys against girls!" B-Dawg challenged.

"That's not fair!" Rosebud snarled at him.

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll be on your team." Patch soothed.

"Yay!" Rosebud cheered.

"But, we have to make it fair for both sides having the same amount of team members." Patch told them.

Patch went next to Rosebud. MudBud decided to have his own team with B-Dawg and Budderball. Buddha joined the others and came to Patch's and Rosebud's team.

"Alright, let's play!" Rosebud called, setting her ball in the center of the yard.

"Yep and everyone remembers the rules, right?" Patch asked.

"Of course we do, let's get some play jammin' up in here!" B-Dawg called.

"And GO!" Rosebud called.

The puppies and Patch then started to play their game, using flowerbeds as goals. The game was a lot of fun for both the Buddies and Patch and where he made sure that he didn't use his full strength, so then it would be fair for the pups. Buddy and Molly smiled fondly as they watched their children at play with their new mentor. And where it seemed like the Buddies were almost competing against each other. Luckily, nothing too serious, it was sports competition.

* * *

After a while, the game was over with Rosebud, Buddha, and Patch being the winning team.

"Phew... I love a good work out..." Buddha felt relaxed.

Rosebud yawned and stretched. "Great game, guys."

"Yeah, it sure was." Budderball said.

"Thanks for playing with us, Mr. Patch." MudBud smiled as he relaxed into the dirt, getting filthy yet again.

"You can all just call me Patch." the Dalmatian said.

"Okay, Patch." MudBud then said as he shook himself, making his siblings flinch in slight disgust.

"We hope you come over again soon, Noah and Dad have a basketball game coming up." Buddha informed.

"Of course I'm gonna come over again." Patch said.

The Buddies smiled to that, really looking forward to it.

"But I bet you five will be happy to have your own owners to play with and have something in common." Patch said.

"Have our own owners?" Rosebud asked.

"Well, yeah, you're gonna have to leave your home sometime." Patch explained.

"You mean we can't live with Mom and Dad forever?" Budderball didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Of course not, because you need to expand from the house that you've been living in for practically your lives." Patch said.

The Buddies looked sad then.

"Hey now, it's not so bad," Patch soothed them. "I had 98 brothers and sisters, I miss them all a lot, but we call each other all the time."

"How?" Rosebud asked.

"Oh, that's easy, the Twilight Bark." Patch smiled.

"The what?" The Buddies asked.

Patch sighed to himself, mumbling slightly. "Kids these days... The Twilight Bark, it's kind of like our version of the telephone." he then informed them.

"Ooohhh..." the Buddies now understood.

"I'll show it to you sometime, it's always at night since that's when we have more free time, my parents used to do it whenever Roger and Anita walked them," Patch explained. "That's also how we all got reunited when Cruella DeVil, Horace, and Jasper got us."

"Was that the time when they kidnapped you and your brothers and sisters?" Budderball asked.

"Oh, yes..." Patch nodded. "I'll never forget that..."

"It sounds so scary." Rosebud said to him.

"It really was, I was just worried we'd never see Mom and Dad again." Patch explained.

"But you did see them again." MudBud said.

"Oh, definitely, it was just a really scary experience, I hope none of you have to go through that." Patch smiled to them.

"I hope so too." Rosebud said.

Patch smiled and hugged them all. "You're all so wonderful..."

"I wanna go on an adventure!" B-Dawg spoke up. "It sounds dope, yo!"

"Well, it can be exciting, but it can also be life-threatening and an experience that you will never ever forget for as long as you live." Patch warned.

The Buddies smiled, they still liked the sound of it. Patch smiled back to them.

"Um, before you go, maybe you could tell us one?" Budderball asked.

"Well, alright, I guess one couldn't hurt." Patch said.

"Yay!" The Buddies cheered and gathered around him.

"Just one for now and I'll tell you more until another time." Patch said to them before thinking of possible adventures to tell them about. He listed some suggestions for them to hear.

"The one with the Blue Monkey diamond." Rosebud suggested.

"Oh, that's a good one." Patch chuckled.

* * *

The Buddies then sat close to him, eager to hear about this adventure and with the Looney Tunes no less! The Buddies hung onto every word that was said as Patch told them of the adventure and where they laughed as soon as he told them that the villain was turned into a monkey.

"Tell me about it," Patch laughed with them once he got to the ending. "I still don't get why he would want the world to be turned into monkeys. And I thought Cruella had problems with her motivation!"

"I think that guy was crazier than her." Budderball said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Patch chuckled, he then looked at the sky. "I should probably get home for a little while..."

"Awww..." the Buddies groaned.

"There, there, there's always tomorrow." Patch said to them with a smile.

"Yeah." The Buddies said.

"I promise, I'll come back..." Patch said to them with a sincere smile. "Be good now."

The Buddies said goodbye to him as he went off.

"That was so much fun!" Budderball laughed.

"Yeah, he's so cool!" B-Dawg added.

"I hope he comes back soon..." Rosebud smiled.

"Me too, that dude is cool." MudBud said.

"He seems to be one with nature just as well as himself." Buddha added.

"I hope that someday we get to go on adventures like Patch does." Budderball said, excitedly.

"I hope so too..." Mudbud laughed.

* * *

Patch got himself back home and stretched a little with a small yawn.

"How were the Buddies?" Darla asked as she was relaxing on the couch with a book in her hands.

"I would like to tell you, but I'm exhausted." Patch said.

"Yeah, puppies have a lot of energy..." Darla shrugged and flipped her page. "Glad you got to have fun though."

"I'm glad too." Patch said, going upstairs.

Darla smiled and went back to her book.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whew, I forgot how much energy pups have." Patch said. He then went for his bed, spun around a little and decided to take a nap until dinner.

"Wow, those pups must have really tuckered him out." Atticus said.

"Well, you know how puppies can be." Mo shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Let's let him sleep." Mo gently shut the door, but to a crack so Patch could get out if he wanted or needed to.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Atticus asked.

Mo shrugged.

* * *

Cherry walked down the block, playing with her Nintendo 3DS. And where she didn't seem to have bumped into anyone and didn't seem to experience anything strange.

"Hi, Cherry!" Mo and Atticus greeted.

"Hey, guys..." Cherry stopped next to them as she played her game, never looking up at them.

"How's the game going?" Atticus asked.

"This stupid ghost keeps killing me!" Cherry narrowed her eyes as her fingers did more moving than she did.

"Really? Yikes." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I've been stuck on this level since Christmas!" Cherry frowned.

"Yikes." Atticus and Mo said in unison.

"Wanna help?" Cherry asked.

"Uhh... Sure.." Mo shrugged.

Cherry went to sit down and kept tapping at her 3DS. "And I thought Bubsy was impossible!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Did you hear Buddy had puppies?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry said as she continued to play. "How are they?"

"They're doing great, Patch just came back from their house and is upstairs asleep." Atticus told her.

"I could never watch a puppy," Cherry said as she played. "I'm more of a cat person."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Why?"

"Dogs are too jumpy, loud, and slobbery for me..." Cherry informed.

"And what about cats?" Atticus asked.

"They're quiet, don't do a whole lot, but still good company." Cherry then said.

"Oh, really?" Atticus asked before showing her videos of many cats doing many things.

Cherry looked up, but shrugged and focused back on her game. "Whatever..."

"Besides, you like Lady, Tramp, Patch, all of them..." Mo informed.

"That's because they don't drool over me..." Cherry explained. "Like that sheepdog friend of yours..."

"Oh, yeah..." Mo chuckled shyly. "Mooch was always the affectionate one."

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

Mo sighed slightly. "Sometimes I miss those days... Living in the junkyard, fighting for food... But it's good to have a real home."

"Where do you think that jerk Buster is right now?" Atticus asked.

"That's a good question..." Mo put her hands on her hips. "I hope that dogcatcher caught him."

"Where was he the last time you saw him?" Cherry asked since she wasn't there.

"He was just in the junkyard, we all decided we wanted homes after Scamp stayed a house dog." Mo explained from memory, that was also the first time she knew she was in love with Atticus.

"Yeah and where a huge pile of car parts were fallen on top of him." Atticus added in.

"Maybe he's dead..." Cherry suggested, rather graphically.

"For that dog, I hope." Attics said.

Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, well, he did one thing right." Mo spoke up.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"Got us together..." Mo smiled with her hands together and batted her eyelashes to him.

"Yeah, he did do that, but he did leave Scamp while he was being captured by the dogcatcher." Atticus said.

"I'm just saying, if it wasn't for Buster, we wouldn't have met..." Mo reminded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." Atticus blushed to her.

"So, thanks, bad dog..." Mo smirked.

Atticus smirked back.

"Okay, got to go!" Cherry couldn't take their emotional moment, so she got up and put her 3DS in her pocket.

"Well, she definitely is a goth." Atticus said.

"Seriously, when is she perky?" Mo asked.

"Wait til Halloween." Atticus replied, knowing that was the only time of year Cherry would really be happy.

"I guess that would make sense." Mo said.

* * *

Atticus and Mo decided to maybe see Cherry, they rarely hung out with her anymore due to being a couple and thought maybe they could do something for her. Cherry went into her bedroom and put her video game up, then lay back down on her bed with a novel. And where she was going to relax and let nothing ruin it.

"Hey, Cherry..." Atticus came to her door.

"What do you want?" Cherry asked as she never took her eyes off her new book.

"We were wondering if you'd like to do something?" Mo invited.

"So you can suck each other's face?" Cherry deadpanned.

"No." Atticus and Mo replied.

"What's in it for me?" Cherry then asked.

"Whatever you want, we'll do it." Atticus promised.

"Anything?" Cherry asked.

"Anything." Mo promised.

"Hmm..." Cherry sat up on her bed, looking thoughtful. "Can we go to Hot Topic?"

"Sure." Atticus and Mo said.

"Okay..." Cherry got off her bed and went to collect some money.

"What's Hot Topic?" Mo whispered.

Atticus began to whisper to her of what it was.

"Ah..." Mo slowly nodded then.

Cherry came back out with her money and led Atticus and Mo over to Hot Topic with her, which was a dark and gothic store in the Mall.

 _'Remember, Atticus, this is for Cherry,'_ Atticus thought to himself. _'This is for Cherry.'_

* * *

Cherry walked into the store with Atticus and Mo who looked around.

"Hey, Cherry..." a deathly pale man with an Emo haircut with piercings greeted.

"Hey, Abraxas..." Cherry greeted as she wandered into the shop to find something that would impress her.

"Friends of yours?" Abraxas asked after noticing Atticus and Mo.

"Pretty much, they won't hurt you..." Cherry promised once she saw a skeletal pen that caught her eye.

"Great to know." Abaxas said.

Atticus and Mo glanced to him.

"How's Laura?" Cherry asked after she came with a box filled with deathly items.

"She's fine, I guess..." Abraxas scanned her stuff. "She's wondering why she's still alive..."

"We're all trying to make it until the weekend." Cherry understood.

 _'Some goths are so confusing.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Atticus waited quietly and politely and looked at some of the decor, not sure whether to be delighted or frightened.

"Have a horrible day..." Abraxas handed Cherry her gloomy shopping bag.

"Don't I always?" Cherry scoffed back, taking the stuff, she really seemed like the more lively one when compared to other goths.

"So, where would you like to go now?" Mo asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Cherry asked them as she carried her bags out with them. "You don't need to hang around me all the time."

"We just wanna make up for barely seeing you since we found each other." Mo explained.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine..." Cherry insisted.

"Are you sure?" Atticus and Mo asked.

"You're not going to bug us." Atticus and Mo said in unison.

"Okay, let me just put this stuff away and we'll go to the cemetery." Cherry said, then went quicker with her bags.

Mo and Atticus looked to each other, but anything to make up for missing on time with Cherry.

"Was she always like this?" Mo asked Atticus since he knew the girl longer than she did obviously enough.

"Yes." Atticus said.

"I wonder why she's like that..." Mo couldn't help but wonder.

Cherry came back to them and had a key lanyard around her neck, taking them to the cemetery.

"I don't know, it's just who she is." Atticus told her.

"Ready?" Cherry asked them.

Atticus and Mo agreed.

* * *

Cherry then took them to the cemetery. "This is nice, guys..."

"Yeah, it really is." Atticus and Mo nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, Cherry was done with them and allowed them to go just in time for dinner. Emily was making a nice steak dinner with Patrick's help since he could be home for a change. Darla was on the phone with one of her friends, most likely Amber, talking about a boy band they both liked.

"Dinner!" Emily called out.

The others finished what they were doing and came right over. Patch let out a very exhausted yawn, but he was now more awake and able to eat dinner, so he joined the family.

"Hey, Patch, how was your nap?" Darla asked.

"Refreshing..." Patch answered while stretching his legs a little in each step. "I forgot how energetic puppies were, let alone five in the same house."

"Well, if you think five are energetic, let's hope that you and Colette have the same amount of puppies or less." Darla said.

"Oh, boy..." Patch moaned slightly.

The others chuckled to him, but they were proud of him for doing this.

"I just hope I'll be a good father someday..." Patch said to them. "I wanna be like my dad."

"Don't worry, you will, wait, are you meaning your biological father or your father figure?" Atticus asked.

"Biological, Lucky's good too, but I meant my dad back home," Patch explained after eating some of his dinner. "I always thought he was better than Thunderbolt."

"Well, you'll be great as your dad." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Patch smiled hopefully.

"I know so." Atticus said.

* * *

Patch smiled and continued to eat. The family then settled down and ate their dinner, having a good time as family and all. The rest of the days went by during the times, Patch continued to visit and watch over the Buddies and where each day he began to learn something new about them and then one day, Buddy and Molly brought him inside to talk about the Buddies.

Patch came to see the couple as promised. "So, what's going on with the 'Buddies' this time?"

"Patch, we love them, we really do, but we think that it's time." Molly said.

"Time for what...?" Patch asked.

"You know..." Buddy reminded. "Time..."

Patch tried to think about it, it never really happened to him, but he remembered what happened to others before and now realized. The Buddies would have to be given up for adoption. "Oh, that!"

"Could you help us break it down to them gently?" Molly asked. "It's always rough for it to happen, but it has to..."

"Be done, I know, and yes, I will help break it down to them gently." Patch agreed.

"We're just worried they might overreact and worry..." Buddy added. "It isn't easy, but there comes a time in everyone's life..."

"I know and where I know it isn't going to be easy for the Buddies." Patch said.

"Thank you so much for offering to help us though." Molly sounded more relaxed now.

"It's no trouble at all." Patch said.

"We appreciate it." Buddy smiled.

"Yes, we really do." Molly said.

Patch smiled, he felt so great to know they could trust him. "It's my pleasure."

Buddy and Molly smiled back and they had a quick friendly group hug.

"So, where are the Buddies now?" Patch asked.

"They're upstairs, playing a little game." Molly smiled fondly.

"I better go play with them before we break it down to them." Patch said.

"Are you sure, Patch?" Buddy asked. "Don't get us wrong, we know you love the Buddies and they love you too, but are you sure they aren't wearing you out any?"

"No way, besides, if these five are wearing me out, just imagine how exhausted I'll be when me and Colette have our own puppies." Patch said.

"Bless you, Patch." Molly soothed.

"No problem, Molly, anyways, I better go upstairs and play with the Buddies, before, well, you know." Patch said.

Buddy and Molly nodded and allowed him to go. Patch then went upstairs to play with them before breaking the news to them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Buddies were joined together in their basket as they weren't playing a sport for a change and they were playing their own adventure to be just like Patch. They were pretending their basket was a spaceship and they were astronauts.

"Hello, my little adventurers." Patch chuckled once he saw what they were doing.

"Patch!" The Buddies called and rushed to see him, leaving their basket.

"How are my little adventurers doing?" Patch asked.

"Did you bring any food?" Budderball asked. "I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"We're fine, yo!" B-Dawg replied.

"Just serene as always." Buddha finished with a pleasant and very zen smile.

"That's good to know and no, Budderball, I didn't bring any food." Patch said.

"Aww..." Budderball frowned.

"We were just about to go to space!" MudBud piped up. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Patch answered.

"I'm driving, ladies first!" Rosebud said to her brothers as she went back to the basket.

"One at a time, one at a time, no pushing." Patch told the golden retriever puppies.

The Buddies tried to go in a more organized way in the way Patch taught them, but still pushed. Just not as much as before.

"Close enough..." Patch sighed, but smiled to them.

"Come on, Patch, there's plenty of room in here for you." Budderball said.

"I'll try, I haven't had a puppy bed in ages..." Patch came behind them and tried to join them, there was enough room, but still, not the first option he would have to sleep in.

"Blast Off!" Rosebud called, squeaking one of their rubber toys to be like a spaceship button.

* * *

All six of them began to use their imagination.

"Captain's Dog..." MudBud narrated like in an episode of Star Trek. "We venture off to the world's most desired: The Planet of the Dogs. Where there are fire hydrants everywhere, dogs can go to school, and there's plenty of bones for everyone!"

"And where everyone is incredibly strong." Patch added in.

"And we must find the meaning of life!" Rosebud spoke up.

"What _is_ the meaning of life?" B-Dawg asked.

"Extra biscuits?" Budderball guessed.

"Family and friends." Patch said.

"Some people believe that." Buddha agreed with Patch.

"And here we go!" Rosebud called.

* * *

They all then left the basket and pretended the bedroom was an alien space sight.

"What a fascinating place." Patch said, using his imagination.

"Just watch out for aliens," Rosebud cautioned. "They bleed acid."

"Noted." Patch said.

The Buddies continued to look around. Patch sighed, he loved to see them at play and he had to break the news to them. He decided to wait until a little after the game so that way, they wouldn't want to stop right away or just try to run away. The game was a lot of fun and where it seemed as though that they never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, it did end, telling Patch that it was time for him to break the news to them.

* * *

The Buddies lay down next to each other after they finished their little game.

"And once again, they day was saved by the Air Buddies." MudBud narrated.

"That was a great game." Rosebud said.

"Yeah, but, um, Buddies, I have something to tell you." Patch said.

B-Dawg got up, yawning and stretching.

"What is it, Patch?" Buddha asked.

"Um, well, it's about, uh, you five remember when I told you about when you five need your own owners?" Patch asked.

"Yeah...?" the Buddies looked to him.

"But that's not for a real, real, real long time!" MudBud replied. "...Right?"

"Um, well, not exactly, you see, your parents and I talked and well, it's time that you five find your owners." Patch told them.

"Now?" Budderball sounded a little heartbroken. "But... This is our home!"

"I know, but every pet has to go through this," Patch told them. "Don't think of this as a bad thing though, you'll all get to make new friends and have adventures of your own."

"I guess that's a good side." Rosebud sighed.

"Come now, we all have to go through it..." Patch said to them. "I promise, this is going to be good for all of you."

"But... What if we never see you again?" MudBud frowned.

"You kidding? Of course you'll all see me." Patch assured them.

"I dunno, those are pretty low odds..." Buddha wasn't so sure.

"I don't want to leave Mom and Daddy!" Rosebud whined.

"Neither do I, it's not fair." Budderball said.

"Now come on, guys..." Patch tried to make them understand. "This is your destiny."

"Fine." The Buddies sighed.

"It's going to be okay," Patch smiled to them. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No." the Buddies said.

"Then trust me on this, okay?" Patch smiled to them. "I believe in all of you and you're wonderful puppies. Besides, you might get adopted by someone who'll grow up and love you for the rest of their life."

"Okay." the Buddies said.

"Just trust me," Patch repeated. "I mean, I was adopted when I was your age, but did I let that stop me?"

"No." the Buddies said.

"Exactly, it'll be okay..." Patch patted them each on the head.

The Buddies looked to each other, still unsure, but gave small smiles to him.

"Glad that you all understand now." Patch smiled.

The Buddies smiled to him.

Patch smiled back. "I'll be right back..." he said to them, then wandered off.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, the Buddies frowned.

"We can't get adopted, not like this, yo!" B-Dawg pouted.

"I agree, dude, but what can we do?" MudBud asked.

"I suggest we think this over in the kitchen." Budderball suggested.

"Seriously, Budderball?" Rosebud asked.

"I'm hungry." Budderball pouted.

"You're always hungry!" MudBud, B-Dawg, Buddha, and Rosebud retorted.

"Well, I can't help it!" Budderball whined.

"Listen, dudes and dudette, we can't let them adopt us to different people." MudBud said.

"MudBud's right, we are family!" Rosebud agreed.

"So we'll need to show Mom and Dad and Patch that we can stay here." Budderball said.

"Yeah..." MudBud agreed. "We'll show them that having puppies in the house won't be so bad!"

"Agreed." Buddha nodded.

"But how would we do it?" B-Dawg asked.

"That's a good question." Buddha said.

The Buddies then decided to put their heads together to think of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Patch came back from private business, then saw Buddy and Molly and decided to talk with them.

"So, how did it go?" Molly asked the Dalmatian, referring to talking with their children about their new fate.

"Well, it was hard, but I think they understand." Patch said.

"Thank you so much for the help, we just knew if they listened to you, they would go for it a little easier." Buddy replied.

"Yeah, they didn't even resist of getting adopted." Patch said.

"A thousand thanks." Molly smiled gratefully.

"No problem, to tell you the truth, I thought the Buddies would have been more resisting of getting adopted." Patch said.

"Yeah, I know I was." Buddy could relate.

"But I'm glad they understand and aren't going to come up with a plan to stay here." Patch said with a chuckle.

Buddy and Molly shared a laugh with him. Little did they know, that was exactly happening.

"Anyways, what do you two want to do now?" Patch asked.

"I'm still training for the big game." Buddy informed.

"Well then, maybe you can practice with me." Patch volunteered.

"As long as you're up for it." Buddy playfully challenged.

"You're on." Patch chuckled.

Molly rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled to them. "You two better not act like puppies." she said.

Buddy and Patch just laughed. Molly watched them go and decided to check up on her children. And where they were all huddled up looking as iff they were either planning something or going to play something. Molly thought maybe they were just playing and decided to go back downstairs to let them take care of personal puppy business, not knowing that they were planning on staying with their parents forever.

* * *

"Okay, does everyone understand the plan?" Rosebud asked.

"Right." the other Buddies agreed.

"We also gotta get to Dad's basketball game, they don't let puppies in." B-Dawg remembered.

"Yeah, we can't miss his game." Budderball said.

"We'll plan on that too and ditch the 'sitter'." MudBud replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the big game, Buddy and Molly's family was getting ready downstairs and had welcomed the sitter who had brought a blueberry pie with her. This of course caught Budderball's attention, but the others told him to focus. They then saw Patch coming, thinking that he was late and if he was then he'd make a run for the game giving them the opportunity they needed. The humans were taking their leave. Buddy barked goodbye to his children and left with the humans.

"Oh, there you are, Patch," Molly greeted. "What took ya?"

"I am so sorry, I overslept and I tried to get here as fast as I could." Patch explained before panting.

"Well, you came just in time as we're about to go." Buddy informed.

"Thank goodness..." Patch was relieved now. "Too bad I can't say goodbye to the Buddies."

"Maybe you can see them after the game." Molly suggested as they loaded up to go to the basketball game.

"Yeah, besides how much trouble could they cause at the house during a game?" Patch asked.

* * *

The dogs and humans then went off to their game. The Buddies stayed upstairs while the sitter was going to get settled in. As soon she was out of sight, the Buddies rushed downstairs to the doggy door with their ball toys.

 _'This plan is fool proof.'_ Rosebud thought to herself.

However, Mrs. Niggles stopped them and looked firm to them. The Buddies stopped and looked up at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"And where you might think you were going?" Mrs. Niggles waved her finger sharply toward them.

The Buddies of course could not answer her since she didn't speak dog.

"Oh, I know what you little Buddies want," Mrs. Niggles then said to them. "Bath time it is."

That word always scared MudBud as he never liked getting clean.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." Mrs. Niggles told the Buddies as she forced them into a bath.

But of course, MudBud was not going to make it easy for her and began to run around over the place. Mrs. Niggles eventually caught him and scrubbed him down as she sang to herself.

"I hate getting cleaned." MudBud groaned.

* * *

After the bath, Mrs. Niggles made the puppies take a nap.

"What do we do now, sis?" Budderball asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Rosebud promised.

"How, dudette?" B-Dawg asked.

"Hmm..." Rosebud tried to think.

* * *

Mrs. Niggles left for an hour to let them nap while she would knit, which obviously, they weren't going to.

"Careful," Budderball whispered as they snuck out of their room. "Gotta make sure she doesn't see us."

"Hey, look," Rosebud noticed one of the balls of yarns looked like a soccer ball which caught her interest. "She's got a ball."

"If the Buddies can't go to the game, the game will come to the Buddies." B-Dawg replied.

Buddha shushed them. "Mrs. Niggles is finding her inner peace."

"Oh, come on, what do you want to do, go to sleep or have fun?" Budderball asked.

"Look at her though, she's falling asleep." Buddha pointed.

"I don't know about my inner peace, but I wanna piece of that pie!" Budderball looked at the blueberry dessert that came with their babysitter.

Mrs. Niggles was starting to nod off and eventually fell fast asleep in the chair, allowing the Buddies to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Mo, and Atticus had come to the basketball game as well. To Mo and Atticus's surprise, Cherry was actually getting involved with the game and even yelling at the referee whenever certain aggressive men would.

"THE REFEREE IS BLIND!" Cherry scowled.

"You tell 'em, kid!" one man agreed with her.

"Wow, I think this is a side of her that we have never seen." Atticus whispered.

Mo agreed, it was quite surprising. Cherry sat down and ate her popcorn.

"Um, are you okay?" Mo looked at her.

"Fantastic!" Cherry unintentionally yelled.

"Wow, Cherry, this is a side of you we've never seen before and it's great that you are getting so into the game." Atticus said.

"Kinda picked it up from my brother when I was younger and I had to go to _his_ basketball games..." Cherry replied casually, then yelled out certain sports phrases.

The basketball flew into the hoop and made it through.

"CALLED IT!" Cherry cheered.

"Wow, when you're at a sports game, you sure show more excitement in your voice." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Wow." Atticus and Mo said, surprised.

The whistle blew and the players kept running.

"REBOUND!" Cherry stood on top of the bleacher she was sitting on. "REBOUND!"

"Please, don't let someone want her to sit down or else get out of here." Atticus prayed in his head.

"Hey, knock it off, kid!" one guy called.

" _You_ knock it off!" Cherry retorted.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to watch the game!" the man yelled.

"I'll show _you_ watching a game!" Cherry jumped down and zipped over.

Atticus and Mo held each other.

"Yikes, who knew Cherry could be so competitive?" Patch was alarmed.

"Well, at least it can't get worse," Atticus hoped. "At least, I hope so."

* * *

Half time came, so Buddy went over to his friends, both human and fellow canine.

"You guys are on fire today." Patch said.

Buddy chuckled. "Thanks, you guys enjoying the game?"

"It's alright." Cherry replied, leaning back now and playing with her new iPhone.

"It was more than alright." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I wish I could play sports like you." Mo chuckled.

"I hope the Buddies are okay with Mrs. Niggles." Buddy sighed a little.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, it's a shame they couldn't come to the game." Patch replied.

"Why couldn't they come anyway?" Cherry asked.

"Because puppies have a lot of energy and they might interfere with the game." Mo explained.

"Oh, okay..." Cherry shrugged.

"I'm just worried of what the Buddies might do while you're away." Atticus said, referring to Buddy and Molly.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Buddy replied.

"Or make a huge mess..." Cherry muttered. She was no stranger to how puppies could be whenever they wanted to play.

"I'm suddenly having a scary feeling for leaving the Buddies alone at home with Mrs. Niggles." Patch said.

"This is why the only pets I'll ever have are fish." Cherry commented.

"Um, maybe we should go and check on them, just to be safe." Patch suggested.

"Sorry, but I can't leave, I have my game." Buddy said to them.

"Maybe we could go in for you?" Patch offered.

"Be my guest." Buddy allowed it.

"Thank you." Patch said.

"I'll tell you what you missed!" Buddy called to them.

* * *

Cherry put her phone up and they all then rushed to his house to check on the Buddies.

"I knew I should've asked if _we_ could puppysit." Mo frowned.

"Yes, but this was Patch's decision." Atticus said.

"I just hope they're not in too much trouble." Mo replied.

"Oh, come on, how much trouble could those five make alone with Mrs. Niggles?" Atticus asked before getting a scary thought. "We better hurry."

"You had to ask." Cherry deadpanned in response.

They then began to rush all the way to Buddy and Molly's house, hoping that the Buddies didn't cause too much trouble. Mo took out the emergency house key she was given and went to the front door, but she knocked before unlocking it. She was sure Mrs. Niggles had to be in there. Oddly enough, she didn't answer the door.

"Hello?" Cherry called. "Hello!"

"She must be asleep." Atticus told them.

Mo then took the key and unlocked the front door. "Hello...?" she called. "Mrs. Niggles? We're here to check on the Buddies..."

There was still no answer.

"Maybe she's dead." Cherry suggested with a rather eerie smile.

"You worry me sometimes..." Mo sighed to her.

"No way, she must be fast asleep, but we should still go inside to check the inside of the house." Atticus said.

They all then walked in and looked around. After they passed the stairs, there was a huge mess of yarn and string that had tied up Mrs. Niggles.

"I think we can already tell who did this." Atticus said.

"Buddies!" Patch called out, a little aggravated.

"Uh-Oh, sounds like Patch is here and he doesn't sound happy." Budderball said.

"Uh-Oh... RUN!" Rosebud yelped.

"Buddies, get over here this instant!" Patch called.

The Buddies were heard whimpering and whining, but they did come over to see Patch.

"I am so glad this isn't my house..." Cherry said as she looked around.

"Okay, you five, what happened? And I want the truth." Patch said, firmly.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble!" MudBud spoke up. "We were just bored and we wanted to play, but Mrs. Niggles made us take a nap after our bath!"

"Okay, all five of you, upstairs now while me, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry clean up this mess." Patch said.

The Buddies whimpered.

Patch frowned to them. "Go to your room..." he then said, a little softly. "We'll talk about this later before your parents and pets come back."

"Yes, sir." The Buddies said, sadly.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the game had ended early and where Buddy, Molly, and their owners were back.

Mrs. Niggles looked around and glanced at the humans as they had fallen and were in the tangled up yarn mess, then glanced to the man of the house. "Clumsy..."

"I think it might be time..." Patch sighed, referring to the Buddies being put up for adoption.

Those who didn't live at the house went home and the Buddies were sent to bed early, but they weren't scolded by their parents. But they also didn't get to play with Patch, the next day would be when Patch and Buddy would try to help them find owners for the pups.


	9. Chapter 9

Mo was coming with Angel, Scamp, and Colette in an attempt to help out since she knew dogs better than anybody else on the block. Danielle was going to sit this one out as she mentioned about having plans with Copper.

"This isn't going to be easy." Patch sighed.

"Chin up, Patch, I'm sure it'll be okay..." Colette soothed.

"Why is this just so hard?" Patch looked back at her. "I wish there was something I could do."

"They'll warm up to the idea eventually." Angel agreed.

"Yeah... We'll think of something while they wait to be adopted." Scamp added, having matured ever since he first met Angel.

"Okay... Well, me and Buddy are taking the Buddies out to find the right kid for each of them." Patch said.

"That'll work..." Mo smiled. "I knew Angel was the right pup for me the moment we first laid eyes on each other."

Angel smiled and nuzzled against Mo's legs. "Sometimes I miss those days when we had our first real home until your grandmother passed away..."

Mo smiled and picked Angel up a little to hug her and quickly set her back down on the ground. "Back then I didn't think I needed anyone else."

* * *

Patch went out to meet up with Buddy, so then they could help the Buddies each find a kid perfect for each of them.

"I hope we find someone, teaching them to fetch the Sunday paper didn't go as well as planned." Buddy said as he went off with Patch.

"Oh, boy..." Patch sighed. "Colette told me that her mother tried to do the same thing when Darling was about to have Junior."

"Well, hopefully it won't be so hard to find the right someone for each of the Buddies." Buddy said.

"There's someone out there for everybody." Scamp quoted.

"Though most people say that when they wish to win an admirer." Mo reminded.

"Yeah..." Angel playfully smirked to her mate.

Scamp smirked back. Mo rolled her eyes slightly at them, but kept walking.

"What's with her?" Scamp asked.

"Oh, she's just teasin'." Angel chuckled to her young mistress.

"Yeah, must be that." Scamp said.

* * *

Patch and Buddy began to look with the Buddies to find the right kids for each of the puppies. Their first stop was at a junior baseball diamond. There was a kid who was struggling to play and was even hitting the umpire with his bat due to his frustration.

"That kid would be perfect for Buddha," Scamp said to Angel as they watched. "He looks like he really needs inner peace and plus, he loves baseball."

"Yeah and besides, that kid looks like he could really use someone to keep him calm and to find a way to not let his frustration get to him." Angel said.

Scamp nodded. It was settled: Buddha would stay with this child.

"Alright, now, let's see who is next to be chosen as one of the Buddies' owners." Scamp said.

Angel nodded and they left the junior baseball game.

"Where are we going to next?" Patch asked Buddy.

"There's this couple with a four-year-old daughter and they love going on picnics." Buddy suggested.

"Oh, Budderball's gonna love that!" Patch beamed.

They ended up in a picnic ground, but there was a sole vegetarian family that ate nothing but barbecued zucchini and veggie burgers, just anything with no beef.

"Never mind, it looks like this family might not be for Budderball." Patch said.

"This one will be perfect!" Colette said as she looked for the Finch family. "They got a little girl and she loves soccer!" She then went to the field as there was a game going on, this girl was going to be just perfect for Rosebud, they're both girls and love soccer, it's a match made in puppy heaven.

The girl kicked the soccer ball into the goal and did a victory slide, though seemed to have a boastful upbringing.

"She's a bit of a show-off though..." Colette noted. "Then again, she is the only girl..." she then noticed that this girl was the only girl on the team like how Rosebud was the only sister out of five puppies. "Hmm..."

"Seems like you two are perfect for each other, Rosebud." Patch said.

"Let's see, there's one kid who has an eleven-year-old kid who loves playing video games..." Mo read from the description given to her. "Hmm..."

She ended up in a volleyball field, there were other kids playing the game, but there was one kid who was outside and more focused on playing his video game console than physical activity.

"Wow, that kid does not seem to be focused on the volleyball game." Patch said.

The ball landed hard in front of the boy and made some dirt splash in his face.

"This kid really needs to get out more." Mo noted.

"Yeah, he needs to loosen up." Patch agreed.

"I think we found MudBud's owner." Scamp said.

"Here's one..." Mo looked at one form. "There's one family who has both parents as dentists."

"Pass..." the dogs replied to her with shudders.

"Well, someone likes basketball..." Mo then suggested.

"Cool, so is it the kid a boy or a girl?" Scamp asked.

"A boy, he's got the spirit, but no confidence." Mo replied.

"Maybe his coach should tell him that?" Scamp assumed.

"I think he'd do better if he had a best friend to help him out." Colette suggested.

Patch smiled. "Yes, and not just any old best friend, man's best friend."

"Four down one to go." Scamp said.

"Yeah..." Mo said. "Hmm... Who would be good for MudBud?"

"How about Pig Pen?" Angel suggested.

"That would be good if the Peanuts comics were real life and not cartoons." Mo chuckled to her puppy's idea.

"Hmm..." Patch tried to think. "Who would be good for MudBud?"

"Hello? The one that needs to learn to relax and that getting dirty isn't that bad," Scamp said. "The only one that we need to find an owner for is Budderball."

"Hard to believe they'll be gone very soon..." Colette sighed. "I just hope they'll be happy with their new owners."

"I'll talk to them later tonight, I'm sure they'll listen to me." Patch said.

"That's easy for you to say, you've been looking out for them like Lucky did for you when you first became a Pound Puppy." Angel smiled.

"Yeah." Scamp nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go see them after dinner..." Patch yawned a little and stretched. "What a day this has been."

"Yeah, it was nice to do something together." Colette agreed.

"Thanks for inviting me along too," Mo smiled at the dogs. "I didn't think you all liked me that much."

"Of course we do, Mo." Patch informed her.

Colette, Angel, and Scamp even joined in.

Mo giggled to them and she gave them all a pat on the head before hugging them. "I love you, guys."

"We love you too." Angel smiled and licked Mo's cheek then.

"We all better get going then." Scamp said.

* * *

They all then went their separate ways to get home. Patch went home to have dinner with the family and told them that as soon as he would done, he would check on the Buddies.

"Hey, Patch." Maisy said as soon as he entered.

"Hey..." Patch panted a little. "Man, what a day..."

"You've been gone since lunch, I bet you're wore out." Maisy could see why he would seem this way.

"Yeah and I'm going to see the Buddies again after dinner." Patch said, walking off then.

"Again? Wow, you sure have been visiting those puppies a lot lately." Maisy said.

"Yeah..." Patch chuckled. "Until Puppy School, I didn't really have anyone to play with."

"If you stayed home, you'd never feel lonely." Maisy reminded him of his hundreds of brothers and sisters.

"I know, but then I wouldn't have enough space to play in or have my spot to watch TV and also I'd probably starve." Patch informed her.

"Oh, is that why you came to stay with Atticus?" Maisy asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to be one of a kind, it was really hard to get attention..." Patch looked up at the incoming night sky. "I wonder what's going on over there right now?"

"Maybe you should find out later tonight." Maisy said.

Patch smiled. "You cats ever have a Twilight Meow?"

Maisy giggled at his question. "Not that often, we normally respect each other's privacy."

"Well, it's where you meow out in the middle of the night to contact other cats, it's like the Twilight Bark." Patch told her.

"I know, but we cats normally like our space." Maisy explained.

"Ohh." Patch said, understanding.

"Yeah..." Maisy smiled. "It's lonely, but that's just how cats are, they like to be alone most of the time."

"I guess that's why Cherry's a cat person." Patch concluded.

"Yeah, I guess." Maisy shrugged.

Patch shrugged.

* * *

Atticus came in the room and gave Patch his dinner while Patrick cooked dinner for the humans of the family. Darla was on her celluar phone and gave Maisy her dinner as she walked by, grabbed an apple, bit into it, and continued to walk off, not really paying much attention to anything due to her phone conversation.

"Do you think we should take her cell phone away, so then, she can pay attention to the things around her?" Atticus asked his parents.

"Probably, at least she doesn't use it at dinner time like Jessica did when she first got hers." Emily commented.

"Yeah, I think it took us at least a week to try to get it away from her." Patrick said.

"I can imagine," Atticus chuckled a little. "Um, you guys want some help with dinner?"

"I'm chopping vegetables." Emily said to him with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all." Emily allowed him to.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

Emily decided to sort the vegetables into a bowl while Atticus would cut them. Patch ate his dinner, though tried not to be in a hurry about it, but still rushed just a bit to make it to the Buddies before they would go to sleep tonight. Maisy was also eating her dinner. Darla, though on the phone, smiled at the animals as she snacked on her apple, having much healthier treats than junk food like she used to. Right after dinner, Patch ran out to get to the Buddies before they went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Buddies seemed a little depressed about the whole adoption idea while they lay around, Budderball with his shoe munching. They were happy as soon as Patch came in.

"Hey, Buddies, how are you five doing?" Patch asked.

"We're okay, yo..." B-Dawg replied.

"Hmm..." Buddha didn't say much due to his rare display of negative disposition.

"Yeah... Wanna chew?" Budderball pushed the shoe he was teething on over to Patch.

"Um, no, thank you, Budderball." Patch denied, politely.

"Okay..." Budderball took it back and started to chew on the shoe.

"So, I hear your'e gonna get ready to be adopted tomorrow." Patch brought up with a smile, still believing that the Buddies were eager to meet their future pet owners and start their own lives and futures away from each other.

"Yeah, I guess..." The Buddies sighed.

Patch looked at them, instantly frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that this has always been our home and we always thought that we'd always stay here." Rosebud said.

"Oh, Buddies, we've been over this..." Patch said softly.

"We know..." the Buddies said.

"You're going to your new homes tomorrow, just think of it as your own adventure." Patch smiled to them.

The Buddies paused for a few moments and smiled themselves.

"See?" Patch smiled, he didn't know they were still trying to stay with their parents. "It's going to be just fine and I'll visit you whenever I get the chance."

 _'But, tomorrow is taco night.'_ Budderball thought to himself hungrily.

"And Budderball, I'm sure that your owner will feed you tacos." Patch assured him.

After a little while, Patch decided to get going home and once again reassured the Buddies that there was nothing to worry about with their new life changing experience. Molly left after checking on her children one last time, little did she or Buddy or anyone else know, there was going to be a tragedy striking for the Buddies. She saw all five of them fast asleep and was relieved that they didn't try anything. However, the Buddies made a plan to run away. That way, even though they would be away from their parents, they would be all together. This plan sounded right to them and they decided to follow it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dudes, what if Patch let's the Pound Puppies help him find us?" MudBud asked his siblings.

"We'll have to be very careful then..." Rosebud suggested. "Be very quick and careful."

"Rosebud's right, you guys." Budderball said.

"Let's go then." B-Dawg suggested.

Buddha pushed a chair in their room to a window and one by one, they all climbed up it and climbed out the window. Soon, they were all out, except for one. Budderball was still struggling to get out with them.

"Come on, Budderball!" Rosebud said.

Budderball was still trying.

"You have got to be kidding." Rosebud groaned. She then decided to go help him before he would slow them down.

Budderball struggled to grip onto the chair and pull himself up. Rosebud grabbed his paw to help him up.

"Don't pull his paw!" the other Buddies cried, but it was too late.

Budderball let loose some gas, disgusting his siblings instantly.

"Budderball!" Rosebud groaned.

"Dog, that's disgusting..." B-Dawg grimaced.

* * *

Budderball finally made it up and the five puppies scurried across the roof. They then took turns sliding down the drain pipe, being small enough to fit and made it down to the ground to continue their getaway.

"Wait a minute!" Budderball was the hold up yet again. "We forgot to pack a lunch!"

"We can't stop now, dude." Mudbud said.

"I'm gonna pounce the butt outta you if you don't move!" B-Dawg threatened as they slid down together.

"Come on!" Rosebud told her brothers as they went along.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, a couple of men in their vehicle found the puppies and were going to go after them now.

"This way!" Mudbud took the lead. "Follow me, dogs!"

"Beats sitting around doing nothing." Budderball said.

They kept going, only for Budderball to get distracted by a bakery.

While he stared at the donuts, the men looked over to him and decided to capture him. One man used a vanilla donut with sprinkles as a trap with a fishing pole.

"Huh? Ooh, a donut." Budderball said as soon as he noticed it.

The men got ready to reel him in as soon as he bit down on the donut trap. But to his surprise, Budderball was a lot stronger then they thought.

"I GOT HIM!" the thinner man grabbed a net and slammed it over the plump puppy after the fishing pole was hard to get a proper hold of.

The other Buddies kept going, but they stopped because Rosebud heard something.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Rosebud asked her brothers once she heard yelping. "Where's Budderball?"

"Dudes, the donut shop!" MudBud cried out once he had a pretty good idea.

"Quick, to the donut shop!" Rosebud called out.

"Maybe I should hang back and keep it real, ya know?" B-Dawg was nervous. "And uhh..." he then saw his siblings go far ahead of him. "Guys, wait up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo was playing outside with Junior while Angel, Scamp, Colette, and Danielle kept her company.

Patch poked his head through the loose fence piece and came to see them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Patch." Mo said back as she gently rolled the ball over to her younger brother.

"I think I'm gonna go check on the Buddies just to make sure they don't try anything." Patch said.

"You want me to come with you?" Colette happily offered.

"If you want to." Patch smiled to the cocker spaniel he loved.

"Of course I want to." Colette said with a smile.

"Well, alright then." Patch said.

The two dogs then went off to check on the Buddies together.

"Puppy Love much?" Danielle chuckled as she stayed to play with Junior.

"What about Copper, Danielle?" Mo teased the tomboy dog slightly.

"Touche." Danielle groaned.

Mo hid a chuckle as she continued to play with them.

Patch and Colette continued their way to the Buddies, but then caught a familiar scent. It was the Buddies.

Colette stopped and sniffed the other way. "They're somewhere there..."

Patch sighed. "What are those five up to now?"

"You don't think they'd run away do you?" Colette asked.

"They wouldn't, why would they?" Patch frowned at that horrifying possibility.

"Well, I know you said that they were fine with their new fate, but they seemed a little upset about going away to separate homes when I saw them." Colette mused.

"Oh, no, we better find them then." Patch said.

Colette's ears twitched a little. "Come on!" She ran down the street one way.

Patch went after her to follow, also picking up the sense of the Buddies.

 _'Buddies, please be alright.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Colette hoped the puppies would be alright too, she could feel something horrible.

"I swear if anything has happened to them, I'll never forgive myself." Patch said.

"Oh, don't worry, they couldn't have gone too far." Colette cooed to him.

* * *

They looked everywhere that they could until they got to the bakery. Just as they arrived, so did Buddy and Molly.

"Buddy, Molly, what are you two doing up?" Colette asked.

"The pups weren't in their room, have you seen them?" Molly asked, deeply concerned, being a mother and all.

Patch and Colette's eyes widened. Their worst fear had just been realized.

"No, but we think that they might have ran away." Patch said.

Buddy sniffed a donut left on the ground and knew who got into it. "Budderball."

"The pups... I hear them..." Molly whispered.

"So do I, come on, before it's too late!" Colette yelped as she rushed ahead.

"I hope they're not hurt." Patch said.

The Buddies yelped for their parents and friends as they came. The Buddies were trapped in a net by a tree, struggling to get out.

Molly stopped with Colette. "I smell a trap."

"Must be from the ones that trapped the Buddies in that net." Patch said.

"I'm going in," Buddy told them. "Watch my back." He then went to save the Buddies from their prison.

Molly, Colette, and Patch came to help him.

* * *

The two men from the van were now in a tree above them and were determined to trap the golden retriever parents. Buddy molly Colette and Patch began to get closer and closer to the trapped Buddies. Once the trap was lifted, the puppies sprouted out.

"Run, Buddies, run and hide!" Colette urged them.

The Buddies scampered off and once they did, another trap fell on top of Buddy and Molly.

"Buddy! Molly!" Patch called out, about to set them free.

"Patch, look out!" Colette yelped.

The larger man jumped down, revealing himself to the dogs. "And that's why I'm your uncle's successor!"

Colette growled and did an uncharacteristic thing and bit at his pant leg.

"Hey, let go, you stupid mutt!" The larger man glared.

Colette tore at his pants, growling.

"TOSS THE NET!" the larger man told his smaller sidekick still in the tree.

However, the smaller man got the net stuck on the larger man by accident.

"Not on me, doofus!" the larger man snapped, then put the net over Patch and Colette. But to his surprise, Patch was able to break the net and get it off both him and Colette.

"Okay, Buddy, now I'll free you and Molly." Patch said.

The two men grabbed Buddy and Molly and rushed off with them.

"Get back here!" Patch demanded, going after the men.

Colette followed, looking very angered.

This caught the Buddies' attention and where they then went to help Patch and Colette to try and save their parents.

"Our mission is as follows: Capture Air Bud." the larger man told the smaller one as they saddled up Buddy and Molly.

"Stay close, Buddies, I don't want you to get hurt." Colette told the puppies like they were her own children with protecting them.

"But, Mom and Dad, we have to save them!" Rosebud cried out.

"Just stay close to me." Colette advised as she went with them.

* * *

The men loaded up Buddy and Molly in the trunk of their car. The van then rode off with them and Colette, Patch, and the Buddies rushed after as soon as the van took off.

"I can't believe this, I should have saved Buddy and Molly from those two when I had the chance." Patch said.

The Buddies couldn't run much longer, so they had to stop.

Colette looked back at them. "Oh, dear..." she frowned, feeling sad for them. "Patch, they can't keep up..."

"Oh, right, I forgot that puppies aren't as fast as dogs." Patch said before stopping.

"That's okay..." Colette said, then came to the Buddies. "I'm sorry, dears..."

"I can't believe this," Rosebud frowned. "We got Mom and Dad dognapped."

"I'll never eat another donut as long as I live." Budderball whined, feeling like this was all his fault.

"We have to get them, but how...?" Patch tried to think.

"Deputy Sniffer!" Rosebud suggested. "He's the world's greatest tracker!"

"Perfect! If there's anyone that can help us, he can." Patch said.

"Where is he?" Colette asked.

"Follow us." Buddha said.

Once the Buddies rested well enough, they dashed off to find Deputy Sniffer to help track down Buddy and Molly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's hope that Deputy Sniffer's nose hasn't lost it's touch." Patch said while following the Buddies.

They all ended up outside the sheriff's office as the bloodhound was fast asleep and they all rushed to him for help.

The Buddies all attempted to wake him up, but he wasn't moving.

"You leave me no choice..." Rosebud sighed, she then went to the old dog's tail and bit on it, but not in a way to make it bleed or bruise.

The bloodhound woke up then. "W-Wide awake..." he muttered. "J-Just resting my head."

"Sure, we'll go with that, Deputy." Patch said.

"Sniffer, this is an emergency." Colette told the older dog.

"Five... More... Minutes..." Sniffer lay back down to keep sleeping.

"Now what?" Patch frowned.

"Sheriff's coffee'll do the trick!" MudBud rushed over to the table, got on top of it, and tipped over a coffee cup to splash on Sniffer.

Sniffer woke up and lapped it up, then looked to the group who came to see him. "Hey, Buddies, Patch, and Collete..." he greeted. "Funny that, I was just dreaming about you all."

"It wasn't a dream, you just fell back to sleep, so we had to use coffee to wake you up, now pay attention, this is an emergency." Patch said.

The Buddies tried to explain, but ended up talking all at once.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time," Sniffer tried to settle them down. "You're making my head spin! You first, Budderrose."

"They were dognapped by two dognapping dognappers!" Rosebud cried.

"Okay, to make this much easier, Buddy and Molly were dognapped by two men and where they rushed away in a van." Patch explained.

"Any other leads?" Sniffer asked.

"We heard them say somethin' about Innsfield," Budderball informed. "Where is that, Deputy Dude?"

"Innsfield!?" Sniffer stood up instantly. "That's wine country. I know it well. The sheriff here loves his Merlot. I personally prefer toilet water."

"Could you please track them?" Colette asked.

"My sniffer isn't working like it used to," Sniffer replied apologetically. "I couldn't even track a train. You'd be better off without me."

"It's okay, Deputy Sniffer, can you please tell us how to get there?" Patch requested.

"I'm wore out..." Sniffer yawned noisily and fell back asleep.

"Guess the coffee wore out." MudBud commented.

"Sniffer?" Rosebud frowned. "More like Snorer."

"Wait..." MudBud had a scent. "I got an idea! Follow me!" he then led a way away from the sheriff's station.

"I hope that whatever MudBud is planning is going to work." Patch said.

* * *

Cherry was in her bedroom, playing her Nintendo on her bed, upside down. "I wonder what society is doing?" she mumbled to herself, unaware of Patch and Colette's secret mission with the Buddies.

"Cerise." Forte said, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"What?" Cherry flatly asked as she continued to play her game.

Forte began to whisper to her about where Buddy and Molly were and what Patch, Colette, and the Buddies were going to do to save them.

"Who took them!?" Cherry looked at him.

"I don't know their names, but they mostly took Air Bud to give to a rich child as a pet..." Forte informed.

"Sounds like a spoiled brat..." Cherry returned to her game.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Patch, Colette, and the Buddies will be alright on their own all alone out there." Forte said.

"Goodbye..." Cherry said as she played. "Why would you tell me this anyway? I'm not a dog person."

"No, but you do care about Atticus, don't you? Well, he cares a lot about Patch and where if anything happens to Patch or Colette or the Buddies, it would break not only his heart, but many others," Forte told her. "Plus you need sometime away from that game."

Cherry continued to play, but she did pause it to think about what he said. "I hate it when you guilt trip me." she deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on." Forte said.

"Okay... Hang on..." Cherry started her game back up, then saved it and went to charge it next to her new phone, then took the phone, put it in her pocket and came to his side. "You know, knocking would be nice before entering my room."

"Then where would the fun in that be?" Forte asked. "Now, come on, let's get going."

Cherry followed him.

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Forte asked, noticing she was home alone yet again.

"Business meeting out of town, they won't be back until the weekend." Cherry replied.

"Oh, so then, you're all alone in this house?" Forte asked.

"Yeah, I'm too old for a babysitter." Cherry remarked.

"Why didn't you call me?" Forte looked to her. "I could've made you dinner."

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a child anymore." Cherry glanced at him.

"Okay, okay, it's just that it's not safe to be all alone in a house." Forte said.

"I'm fine, I just stay in my room all day until it's dinner time anyhow," Cherry shrugged, shamelessly. "You need a girlfriend or something and stop worrying about me."

"But I can't stop worrying about you and besides, what if someone tried to break into your house?" Forte asked.

"I'd lock myself in my bathroom and call the police..." Cherry glanced at him.

"That... Would be a reasonable response." Forte said.

"Why do you care so much?" Cherry glanced at him.

"I like to think of myself as your guardian angel..." Forte seemed to be making up an excuse. "Can't I help you out?"

Cherry glanced at him and walked further ahead of him. "You are so weird..."

"Whatever, let's just hope that Patch, Colette, and the Buddies haven't gotten too far." Forte said.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly as they came to the Fudo house.


	13. Chapter 13

Darla was in the living room with her friends.

"Darla, where's Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Upstairs with Mo," Darla replied with a sneaky smile. "I think they're gonna make out."

"Oh, um, well, then maybe now is not a good time." Forte said.

"Do you even know what that means?" Cherry folded her arms at him.

"Yes..." Forte glanced at her. "I may be old-fashioned, but I pick up on things from your century."

"You didn't even know what a computer was until you met me again when I just became a teenager." Cherry reminded him.

"Touche." Forte groaned.

Cherry glanced at him, then yelled upstairs. "ATTICUS, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"I'm kind of busy right now!" Atticus called back.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Cerise, don't." Forte held her arm back.

Cherry slapped his hand and kept going up.

"Wow, this must be really important for Cherry to go up stairs to get Atticus herself." Darla said.

"Tell me about it..." Forte mumbled.

* * *

Cherry banged on Atticus's door. "Get out of here right now!"

"Cherry?" Atticus was surprised. "You came up here all by yourself?"

"Very funny, get out of here now!" Cherry folded her arms.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute, okay?" Atticus asked.

"Hurry up!" Cherry rushed.

"Okay, okay, I will." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned, she then got bored of waiting for him and started to paint black nail polish on her nails, blowing on them. Eventually, Atticus came out of his room.

"What took you so long?" Cherry asked as she looked at her nails in the light.

"I had to apologize to Mo for cutting it short, now what is so important?" Atticus asked, cross armed.

"Patch, Colette, and the Buddies are trying to save Buddy and Molly from being kidnapped." Cherry explained with no emotion in her voice.

"What?! Then let's get going." Atticus said.

"Finally..." Cherry walked off.

Mo poked her head out and followed them. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You wouldn't let me." Cherry reminded her.

"Really?" Mo said out of confusion.

"I've been here forever... You didn't answer me..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I had enough time to give myself a manicure."

"It's just been a few minutes." Atticus said.

Cherry showed her dry nails. "I have a lot of free time..."

"Don't get hurt now..." Darla said as she stood in between Annabelle and Amber.

"Good luck." Annabelle added.

"Thanks," Atticus said before turning to Cherry and Forte. "Now, where are they heading?"

"Last I've heard, Innsfield." Forte replied.

"Do you know where _that_ is?" Cherry glanced up at him coldly.

"As far as I know, miles away from here." Atticus said.

"Just come with me, I know what I'm doing." Forte led them away.

"That's what worries me..." Cherry mumbled.

"Would you rather like us to not follow him and for us to get lost?" Atticus asked.

"Don't mess with me, I've been reaped of my video game privileges..." Cherry muttered.

Mo frowned a little, she just didn't know what to think of Cherry sometimes.

"Let's just follow Forte and let him lead us." Atticus said.

"That friend of yours, Atticus." Mo sighed at Cherry.

"Hopefully they're okay and haven't gotten into any trouble." Atticus said.

"Come along then." Forte told them as he led them further downtown.


	14. Chapter 14

"So which way do we go again?" Budderball asked.

"True north and we most follow its path." Buddha theorized.

"Alright then, let's start walking," Patch said. "We have a long journey a head of us."

The Buddies nodded and kept going once they were well enough.

"Oh, bless the little dears..." Colette sighed about their determination to get their parents back together for their family. "Patch, were you and the others like this when you were split up from your parents?"

"Yeah, but we needed a plan of how to escape." Patch told her.

"Oh, of course, that must've been scary though..." Colette cooed.

"Especially when we were Labradors and that crazy car chase..." Patch shuddered a little. "I had nightmares about that for a while."

"Oh, you poor thing..." Colette nuzzled. "I wish I could've been there to help you."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that day will never happen again." Patch said.

Colette smiled to him.

"You guys coming or what?" Rosebud looked back at them.

"Yes, sorry!" Patch focused back and picked up the pace a little with Colette then. "Now, when we get to the people that dognapped your parents, leave them to me to deal with them." he then said.

"Will do, I just hope they haven't done anything totally uncool!" B-Dawg growled.

"Because if they have, then those people will be bruised in many ways that you pups will have to have your eyes covered." Patch growled.

The Buddies nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the humans sat on a bench since they needed a little break. Cherry sat in the shade since the sun was out.

"After a little break, we'll keep going." Atticus said.

"I just didn't think it'd be that far away." Mo spoke up.

"Well, we are traveling on foot..." Forte said as he kept Cherry company in the darker spot of the area they were in.

"Since you don't have a car..." Cherry glanced up at him.

"Well, we can always take mine." Atticus said.

This caused for Cherry and Forte to glance at Atticus and where Cherry's left eye began to twitch.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked, very curious of their reactions.

"You have a car and now you are just bringing this up?!" Forte glared at Atticus.

"I thought exercise would be good for us..." Atticus shrugged.

"You know I hate going outside when it's sunny and warm..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Okay, okay, let's go back and get my car." Atticus said.

They then went back to Atticus's house so then they could get into his car.

"Sorry about this, Mo, but Cherry gets sick in the backseat." Atticus said to his girlfriend once he took the wheel with Cherry sitting next to him and Mo in the back.

"That's okay, I understand." Mo reassured that she would be fine.

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Atticus said.

Cherry buckled her seat-belt, put her headphones on, and turned on her phone.

"Hang on, dogs, we're coming!" Atticus called once he started his car. "Forte, aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't really like cars that much..." Forte put his hands up.

"Oh, come on, it'll be faster than walking and besides, I'm an excellent driver." Atticus said.

"Just not too fast, okay?" Forte was still anxious.

"Relax, I got this, they wouldn't give me a license if I was a terrible driver." Atticus reassured.

Forte took a deep breath and joined Mo in the backseat. "I guess let's break the road as you young people say?"

"Hit the road!" Cherry corrected in annoyance. "Ugh..."

"Alright, everyone have their seat-belts on?" Atticus asked.

"Check!" the others told him.

"Let's go then!" Atticus started the car and they drove off to Innsfield.

"Oh, I hope the dogs are okay..." Mo sighed a little, putting her hands together.

"If Patch is with them, I'm sure that they're safe." Atticus said while driving.

"I've never seen dogs accomplish such feats and I've been alive for four centuries now." Forte sighed a little, impressed with Patch's determination.

"Patch is as strong as me, if anyone or any animal, such as like a bear, he'll be able to beat it." Atticus said.


	15. Chapter 15

It was starting to get dark as Patch, Colette, and the Buddies were still going.

"It's getting dark, we should stop to get some rest." Patch suggested.

"Wait, do you guys smell that?" Budderball sniffed deeply. "I must be 'smellucinating'."

"Whoa, wait, I smell it too!" MudBud said.

* * *

They all kept going and they went through bushes and there were people at the drive-in, watching a movie.

"What...?" Patch looked confused once he saw the screen of a human man with an older Dalmatian behind him. "Dad...?"

"Your dad is here, where?" The Buddies asked in unison, looking around.

"Right... There..." Patch pointed to the screen of the movie that the people were watching.

"Wow, that's amazing." The Buddies said.

"You smell that?" Buddha sniffed the air. "I'm no Sniffer, but it's coming from over there."

"You're right, it's popcorn." Colette added.

"Where there's popcorn, there's Budderball!" Budderball looked eager.

The Buddies then zipped off to get popcorn as Roger was now chasing Pongo to get his hat back which would lead to the meeting of Roger and Anita.

"Wow.." Patch said while watching the movie.

"I didn't know you guys had a movie." Colette was just as surprised as he was.

"Neither did I." Patch said.

"Come on, we better go before we get left behind." Colette told him.

Patch nodded, shaking his head and going with the Buddies. "I sure do miss them..." he said, referring to his parents.

"I'm sure they miss you too..." Colette soothed.

"Dudes, this is totally my favorite movie!" B-Dawg spoke up as they went by the concession stand.

There was suddenly thunder and lightning in the movie as the audience was now introduced to Cruella DeVil.

"I am so glad that devil woman is in an asylum." Patch said.

"I'm glad I never met her." Colette agreed.

"Same here because that devil woman was just so evil." Patch said.

"Oh, sweet mama..." Budderball moaned once they got closer to the scent of popcorn. "I can almost taste it... It's through there!"

The Buddies ended up by the garbage cans. Colette cringed at the garbage, unlike most dogs who ate through trash, she found it revolting, mostly due to her upbringing. The Buddies were then in the projection booth where the movie was being played through.

Patch looked at the room name, being able to read it due to being unlike many other dogs. "Now, what was that thing Cherry told me about projection booths...?" he tried to think.

 _ **'NEVER EVER go through a projection booth!'**_ Cherry's voice rang through his head. **_'That's where the movie is being played and if you make a mess, you'll ruin the movie and fun for everyone!'_**

"Oh, yeah... Oh, dear." Patch said with wide eyes before going in after the Buddies.

* * *

The Buddies got through the room as Cruella was mocking puppy Lucky just as he was born and had no spots so far due to being just born and she called him a white rat. The man at the projection booth was sleeping on the job and holding his bucket of popcorn in his arms.

"Buddies, we have to get out of here." Patch whispered, trying to get them out.

The Buddies were too coveted by the popcorn to notice him right now.

"Follow me," Budderball told his siblings. "My nose knows the way."

The five puppies then climbed up a chair and walked by the film projector, making their shadows noticeable on the screen.

"Buddies! No! Stop!" Patch called out to the puppies.

The audience started to worry with the large puppy shadows as the Dalmatians were now disguised as Labradors. The puppies got into a little argument when B-Dawg stopped for a moment and MudBud was trying to look out. This caused the two brothers to wrestle each other.

"Please, stop!" Colette cried to the two Buddies.

"Stop that fighting this instant!" Patch barked.

B-Dawg and MudBud just kept fighting. Patch then separated the two to stop the fight.

"That is it, we are getting out of this theater booth now." Patch said.

"Come on, I found more food!" Budderball called as they continued on.

B-Dawg and Mudbud then followed.

"Buddies, stop this before you get yourselves in trouble!" Colette sighed as she followed.

* * *

There was a man with headphones on, mopping up the floor of the concession stand.

"Jackpot!" Budderball cheered.

They snuck to behind the counter as the woman there was too busy talking on her phone to notice them.

"You have got to be kidding." Patch groaned.

The Buddies got into the food and started to eat like there was no tomorrow. The hot dogs, the popcorn, the cotton candy, the nachos, the red licorice known as Twizzlers...

"Don't just stand there, guys, dig in!" Budderball encouraged. "I think I just lived and gone to Heaven."

"Eh, what the heck." Patch shrugged before joining in.

Colette sighed, she did feel a little hungry, but it was against her natural order to pig out, but she felt she had no choice.

An innocent bystander woman came to the counter and asked for a family sized popcorn bucket.

"Sure!" the woman nodded and scooped up the popcorn in a tub with one of the Buddies inside of it and gave it to the other as she got out her purse.

"Oh, no, is everyone here?" Patch asked.

Colette did a quick head count and the Buddies called to her when she called their names. "Oh, it looks like we're all-" she sounded relieved, then gasped once she noticed someone missing. "Where's Budderball!?"

The woman gasped once she saw a puppy in her popcorn, finding it disgusting and unsanitary that she ran off. The two men from earlier spotted the dogs and tried to run after them, but slipped on the wet floor.

"Guys, we have to leave now!" Patch told the Buddies once he rounded them up.

"Anybody got a doggy bag?" Budderball asked before following his family.

"No! We're leaving now!" Patch glared before picking up Budderball and then ran off, causing the rest of the Buddies and Colette to follow.

* * *

The Buddies, Colette, and Patch ran out of the concession stand to get away from the two bad men. There was a large group of tough guy bikers who were watching the movie and enjoying it very much.

"Hey, check it out, puppies," one man smiled. "Just like in the movie!"

The tough guys pet around the puppies and smiled to them, acting more like excited kids than rogue men. Colette and Patch glanced at the men and oddly stared to each other.

"Wait, maybe these guys can help us distract those guys." Patch whispered.

Colette smirked, she placed herself in front of the motorcycles. The two bad men rushed over, tripped over her and knocked over the motorcycles. Colette smiled and came over to Patch.

"What did you do?" Patch asked her.

"Trust me, I've seen this in movies." Colette reassured.

"Oh, they're going to be beaten up, aren't they?" Patch asked with a smirk.

Colette smirked back with a firm nod.

* * *

The bikers left the Buddies and came to the bad guys, now looking tough and strict as they would seem to be from fearful strangers.

"Let me at those punks!" B-Dawg stepped forward. "Hold me back, hold me back!"

The bad guys got nervous and asked if the bikers had seen the puppies.

"Were you trying to hurt these puppies?" one biker asked, sounding disgusted.

"No way!" the large man tried to lie coolly.

"Get 'em!" the bigger biker told his friends.

"Come on, let's get going while those two are being pound to a pulp." Patch said to the Buddies.

"Puppies your age shouldn't see this." Colette agreed.

The Buddies then left with Patch and Colette.

"I sure hope we don't run into those guys in our next life." Buddha said as they made their escape.

"Wait for me!" Budderball was a little slower as usual.

Patch sighed, he then decided to carry Budderball by his collar, having no trouble with the puppy's extra weight so they could all keep up with each other.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Cherry yawned very noisily. "Atticus, can we please stop for now?" she asked, sleepily. "We've been driving all day..."

"Okay, but where should we stop?" Atticus asked.

"The next hotel, gas station, anywhere..." Cherry mumbled tiredly.

Atticus saw a motel and decided to stop there for the night.

" _Not_ here!" Cherry growled once she realized where they stopped.

"You said anywhere..." Mo reminded her.

Cherry rolled her eyes and rubbed them as she was extremely exhausted. "Fine... I just need a bed."

They all then exited the car to the reservation desk to get two rooms. The owner gave them their keys and let them go off.

"Ugh... My legs feel so numb..." Cherry wobbled a little.

"I'll carry you to our room." Forte said to Cherry.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Cherry yawned once more.

Forte ignored her protests and carried her in his arms. "You two have a good night now..." she told Atticus and Mo, walking off with Cherry as she instantly fell asleep in his arms, nearly drooling due to being overtired.

* * *

Atticus then began to carry Mo in the bridal style and carried her over to the room that they were going to share.

Mo smiled sleepily to Atticus as he carried her. "I feel this won't be the last time you do this with me~..."

"I have the same feeling, Mo." Atticus said.

Mo giggled a little, but yawned very sleepily. "Oh, excuse me..."

"It's okay." Atticus said before unlocking the door to their room and opening the door.

They then entered the room to get some sleep after closing the door. Mo undid her bandanna and put it on the nightstand before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Forte took Cherry's phone and plugged it in for her and tucked her into bed. "Bon nuit, Cerise..." he whispered to her.

Cherry was dead asleep and couldn't hear him. She actually looked peaceful when she was asleep. Forte then went to the next bed, having to not fall asleep, one of the unlucky things about a vampire, no sleeping at night. Atticus slept in the bed across from Mo with a smile. Mo hugged her pillow, humming happily in her sleep.

Forte sighed and decided to catch up on his reading as Cherry was sleeping soundly. "See you in six to eight hours..." he mumbled as he felt trapped due to being forced to stay awake.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, all four of them got ready to continue their journey to find Patch, Colette, and the Buddies. Cherry wasn't quite ready yet after they all got up and got dressed. Forte saw this and knew what Cherry needed before she could get into a moving vehicle and went to fetch it for her.

"As soon as we're all ready, we can keep going." Atticus said, stretching.

Mo stretched herself. "What are we waiting for?"

Cherry didn't say anything. Forte came back with a biscuit sandwich that had bacon and eggs inside of it. Cherry swiped it from him and started to eat it up.

"She didn't even say thank you!" Mo cried.

"Leave her alone, she's had a long day yesterday." Forte soothed.

"We'll go out to find Patch, Colette, and the Buddies, right after Cherry is done with her breakfast." Atticus said.

Mo nodded in agreement.

"Do you need another one?" Forte asked.

"Give me another for now, I'll eat it later." Cherry replied.

Forte nodded and went to get her another one.

"Wherever the Buddies, Patch, and Colette are, I hope they're having breakfast." Atticus said.

"I'm sure Budderball will be glad about that." Mo agreed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Patch, Colette, and the Buddies...**_

The Buddies, Patch, and Colette had spent the night in a hollow tree. Patch and Colette were nuzzled up together, like a peaceful dog couple by the warm and crackling fireplace on a bitter cold winter's night. When the two woke up, they saw the Buddies awake, with playful smirks on their faces.

Colette yawned, then smiled to them. "Morning, Buddies..."

"Morning..." the Buddies said together then.

"What're you doing?" Patch added.

"Nuthin', what're _you_ doin'?" Rosebud asked with smirk.

Patch and Colette looked at each other and knew why the Buddies were all smirking at them. The two blushed and stretched together.

"Um, you pups have a good night?" Patch asked sheepishly.

"Uh-Huh." the Buddies smirked.

Colette came out of the tree and looked around with a sigh. "Now where are we?"

"Civilization is miles and miles away now." MudBud spoke up.

"What about the restaurants?" Budderball asked.

"Um, I think we might be a little bit lost." Patch said.

"We better go out and ask for directions," Colette suggested, then looked to her mate. "Unless you don't need directions..."

"No, no, it's a good idea." Patch agreed with her so they wouldn't have an argument about directions like most couples, well, human couples did anyway.

"Okay, but where can we find directions?" Rosebud asked.

"We'll have to ask someone who lives around here." Buddha suggested.

"Yes," Colette agreed. "Hopefully someone kind and helpful."

"Yeah and hopefully not mean and violent." Patch said.

"I smell something over that way, dudes!" B-Dawg looked back as he was looking to another direction.

"Alright then, let's follow that scent." Patch said.

"I hope there's candy and cookies and ice cream..." Budderball spoke up. "Did I mention cookies?"

"Buddha, this isn't the time to sleep." Rosebud told her spirtual brother.

"I'm meditating," Buddha told her. "Absorbing positive energy."

"I'd positively like to observe a Pop-Tart." Budderball sighed.

"He reminds me so much of Rolly..." Patch whispered to Colette.

"Wow, he must have been hungry almost all the time." Colette whispered back to her mate.

"Very much..." Patch nodded. "I remember that one time during Thunderbolt after dinner, he told our mother he was really hungry."

Buddha continued to meditate.

"Buddha, come on, let's go, bro." MudBud told his brother.

Buddha nodded and went with them.

"Wow, he didn't waste anytime to catch up." Patch said.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte kept traveling.

"Man, this place is so far away..." Atticus sighed a little. "I hope we make it there in time."

Cherry started to mumble some things relating to what was going on as she held herself and had her eyes shut.

"I thought you were asleep?" Mo looked to her.

"No, just resting up, never fall asleep on a road trip..." Cherry explained.

"Oh, well, okay then." Mo said.

"I just hope those dogs are okay," Forte sighed as he wore sunglasses to block out the sun. "I trust Patch and Colette, I really do... I just hope they aren't starving to death or feeling miserable."

"Kinda like you...?" Cherry smirked back to him with a bad laugh at her attempt with black comedy.

"Not funny, Cerise..." Forte muttered.

"Shows what you know..." Cherry scoffed.

"You guys are like an old married couple." Mo joked.

"Yeah, you two really are like an old married couple." Atticus agreed.

"We are no such thing!" Cherry and Forte protested together.

Mo and Atticus exchanged glances with each other.

"Just drive..." Cherry went back to lie down and daydream a little.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said, continuing to drive.

* * *

The Buddies continued to look for a scent, ending up together. The bad guy's truck was back on the road after their punishment from the bikers last night and they just saw the puppies. The truck passed them, but after half a second, the tires screeched and drove through the fence to meet them on the field.

"RUN!" the Buddies yelled as the truck was chasing them now.

"How do these guys keep finding us?" Rosebud asked.

"I don't know, but I think Patch should use that Hercules strength of his and cause for their vehicle to crash!" Budderball suggested while running.

However, as the truck kept going, it suddenly stopped and ran out of gas.

"Looks like I didn't need to since it looks like they ran out of fuel." Patch said as he noticed the vehicle stopped.

"Let's keep going though so we can lose 'em!" MudBud called, taking the lead.

"Couldn't agree more." Patch agreed.

The dogs kept going as fast as they could and the two men abandoned their truck and chased after them with the net, but had issues due to it being tangled. Even Budderball could outrun them.

"Hopefully we can get as far away from them as possible." Rosebud said.

The Buddies escaped to a farm ground.

"FREEZE!" the larger man called and they actually stopped in front of a fence. "I mean, good little puppies!"

"Cha-Ching!" the smaller man chuckled, imitating a cash register about being filthy and disgustingly rich.

"They're like the 'pup-arazzi'." B-Dawg pouted.

"Don't worry, Buddies, I won't let them get you five." Patch said.

"Quick, under here!" Rosebud suggested for them to squeeze under the fence cracks to make their getaway.

Colette made sure all of the Buddies would go through while anxiously looking back to Patch and the bad guys who wanted to dognap them.

"Are all of the Buddies on the other side of the fence yet?" Patch asked.

"Almost!" Colette called as Budderball was, of course, stuck.

"Oh, for the love of..." Patch said before helping Budderball get unstuck and through the fence.

Budderball yelped a little from the force, but made it to his brothers and sister.

"A cocker spaniel on a farm..." Colette sighed. "I don't know why, but something about this seems vaguely familiar..."

"You go with the Buddies, I'll hold these guys off." Patch told her.

"Be careful." Colette gave him a small kiss on the forehead and went after the Buddies.

"I will, but you should say the same thing about them with of how strong I am." Patch said.

The bad guys came to the Dalmatian and looked eager with their net.

"Isn't that one of them 101 Dalmatians?" the smaller man asked, sounding like a kid.

"Don't be stupid!" the larger man scoffed. "That was just a movie!"

"Okay, time to give these two a super strong Dalmatian dog charge, sending them both flying and landing somewhere to keep them busy for a while." Patch said as he started to get himself ready to charge.

The two men looked for the Buddies still, but decided to get rid of this dog, thinking he was just a normal and untalented dog.

"You're comin' with us, Rover." the larger man grinned darkly.

And where that was their mistake as Patch used his incredible strength and began to make them fly all over the place and then charged at them, sending them flying back into their car, making them very dizzy. The men yelled out and suffered.

"That'll teach you!" Patch nodded firmly and went under the fence to join the others.

* * *

They were now ended up on a form and passed a bleating goat.

"Who goes there?" the goat demanded. "Friend or foe?"

"You speak doggy?" Rosebud didn't know that other animals could talk with each other, she just thought only dogs could talk to other dogs, and other species to do the same since most humans did the same.

"I'm fluent in Horse, Cow, Chicken, Pig, and Rooster," the goat replied. "I even know a little Mouse."

"Cool." MudBud said.

"Now I said, 'who goes there, friend or foe'?" the goat repeated his question.

"We don't even know what foe means." Rosebud defended so they would be on the goat's good side.

"We're the Buddies and we're being chased by crazies!" B-Dawg added.

"So, in other words we're friends, but the two guys that have been chasing us, are the foes." Colette said.

"I see..." the goat looked strict. "Nobody trespasses on Billy's property. I'll take care of them," he looked to the bad guys now climbing the fence and looked to the dogs. "You may pa-a-ass. Go to Belinda in the pigpen. She'll help you!"

"Come on, I know where pigpens are!" Patch told the others and led them into the barn.

"Great, this I can get dirty." MudBud smiled.

"Billy sent us," Colette told the pig. "We're friends, not foes."

The pig Belinda spoke to them, but spoke very strangely.

"What is she talking about!?" Budderball glanced at the pig's choice of vocabulary.

"Oh, it's Pig Latin," Rosebud recognized. "I'll translate."

"Go ahead." Patch said.

The bad guys came from down the fence and came after the dogs again. Belinda gave them a warning and direction to hide away.

"She said 'Quickly, disguise yourselves as piglets and a couple of sows'." Rosebud translated.

"Oink, oink!" MudBud was eager to get down and dirty.

"Well, we better get disguising." Patch said.

"Don't you have something to help us blend in easier?" Colette prompted.

"I'll try..." Patch put his paws to his collar.

In a flash, Patch and Colette were grown sows and the Buddies were their piglets.

The Buddies oinked, but actually barked a couple of times. The bad men rushed over to capture them.

"This is my kind of camouflage..." MudBud buried himself in the mud.

"This was a brand-new fur coat." B-Dawg pouted once he was dirty now.

"Just act like normal pigs." Patch said.

"They're gone." the smaller man frowned once they looked in the pigpen.

The Buddies kept trying to oink, but couldn't help let a few woofs come out. The larger man noticed this and busted them as they all turned back into dogs. The piglets decided to help their new friends and confuse the bad guys to make this very difficult for them.

"These two just won't give up." Patch said.

The larger man grabbed a pig and thought it was one of the puppies as they all ran off, away from the two men. The men then both ended up in the mud, but the larger one ended up face first, dropping the piglet.

"Buddies, Patch, Colette, into the barn, quick!" Billy warned his new friends.

"You got it, Billy." Patch said.

"Thanks, Belinda!" the dogs said as they ran into the farm.

"Anks-thay, Elinda-Bay!" Rosebud added.

"Oycott-bay acon-bay!" Belinda replied.

"What did she just say?" Colette asked.

"Boycott Bacon, I don't know what that means though." Rosebud said to her.

Billy led them to a place they could hide inside the barn.

* * *

Billy led them up to the top of the barn and looked down as the bad guys escaped the pigs and wandered into the farm house.

"Don't move a muscle." Patch told the Buddies.

"Yes, sir." the Buddies said.

The bad guys decided to split up and look for the dogs, but they ended up going the same direction after some confusion. There were a couple of rakes buried in the hay, which the bad guys stepped on and got hit in the face with in a cartoony fashion. The others couldn't help but laugh at this. MudBud sniffled, he had hay against his nose which made him sneeze and made hay fall onto the bad guys.

"That should stall them for a while." Colette said.

One of the bad guys looked up and saw them all. "They're up there in the hayloft!"

"Or not..." Colette then frowned. "RUN FOR IT!"

"Get in the hay and scramble!" Patch suggested to the Buddies since they would be able to blend into the hay easier.

"And as for us?" Colette asked.

"We'll have to try." Patch told her.

Colette sighed and took a deep breath before going into the hay. The bad guys came up and they were all hidden then. Billy kept an eye out for the bad guys for them.

 _'These two are seriously getting on my nerves.'_ Patch thought to himself.

The bad guys came closer to the hay and called for the puppies once they saw tails. However, Billy charged out and butted them off the hayloft and made them land in the hay down below again.

"This way, run for cover!" Billy told the dogs and led them to hide somewhere else now.

"This is kinda fun!" Colette giggled. "I feel like a puppy again!"

"Well, an adventure can make you feel that way when you're a dog." Patch said.

The dogs ended up in a dead end and the bad guys had cornered them. Billy had planned this though and would never put the dogs in any real danger.

"There they are," the large man laughed. "You peanut-sized puppies and your older dog friends htink you're so smart! Well, how are you gonna get outta here, you little geniuses?"

Patch and Colette had gotten out and held out their paws. The Buddies saw this and came out of the hole that was big enough gor them all to crawl out of, even Budderball. The bad guys did not think this through and were about to go around, but Billy shut the door on them and locked them in with no way out but the tiny hole.

"Whew, that was close." Patch sighed in relief.

* * *

Billy came to meet them outside the barn. "That was a bla-a-ast!" he smiled. "That's the most fun I've had in years. Now, you'd better go find your parents."

"What do you say?" Colette prompted.

"Tha-a-ank you." the Buddies told him and went off the barnyard.

"I think that was Dalai the llama." Buddha spoke up.

"Dude, he's a goat." B-Dawg argued.

"B-Dawg is right, Billy is a goat." Patch said.

"That's right." Colette agreed.

Patch sighed. "I hope everybody's alright back home."

"I'm sure they're fine and we'll all have a nice happy reunion." Colette reassured.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Patch said.

They all kept going until they reached their new destination.


	17. Chapter 17

Atticus stopped his car to the gas station for a quick refill, food, and bathroom break.

"So nice to see you not playing your games for a change..." Forte said to Cherry as they stood together.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged as she had her hands in her pockets. "What a road trip just to bring a bunch of dogs back home."

"They are really important to their owners." Mo said.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I had to come..." Cherry looked moodier than normal.

"How about the worthy cause of giving something good to someone you care abotu?" Forte prompted.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"You are one confusing girl." Forte said.

"You made me this way..." Cherry reminded him.

Forte looked away from her then. Cherry rolled her eyes while Atticus filled up the gas tank and she munched on some candy she bought. It took a while, but the gas tank was finally filled up and they were ready to continue their journey.

"Let's get going then." Mo said as they went back to their seats.

Cherry yawned again and leaned against the window, slowly shutting her eyes again. Atticus started the car up and drove off with them to find the dogs in time. Speaking of which Patch, Colette, and the Buddies were continuing their journey.

* * *

They ended up near a large body of water before them.

"Can't go over it, can't go around it," Buddha commented. "MudBud, I've got bad news: You're about to take a bath."

"Dude, I'm already clean!" MudBud refused. "I just took a mud bath!"

"On the positive side, there's no soap." Buddha told them before going into the water.

"I'll carry you, MudBud." Patch said.

"Okay, fine, fine!" MudBud gave in.

The Buddies went into the murky water, but it would be a lot cleaner than the mud and it was the only way to pass.

Colette was a little nervous, she put one paw in the water and shuddered, shaking her head in disgust. "I... I can't... It's just not my place as a house dog..."

"Come on, Colette, this is the only way to get to the other side, I'll be right by your side the whole way across the water." Patch said.

Colette sighed, she took a deep breath and joined them into the water. "Oh, that's cool and refreshing..." she smiled once she accepted it.

The Buddies were going further and ended up on the shore on the other side, shaking themselves dry.

"That was so refreshing." Rosebud said.

They made it out of the water and passed through as they got deeper into the forest.

"Stick together, it can be easy to get lost in a forest." Patch advised the Buddies since he knew what it was like.

"Yes, sir." the Buddies said. They were a little scared though, but they had to do this to save their parents.

Patch went in front of the Buddies while Colette went behind them in an effort to help comfort them and help them through the forest without any trouble.

"Hey, guys, can we stop to get a bite to eat?" Budderball asked.

The Buddies sighed at their bottomless stomached brother as they kept going through the forest.

Colette sniffed something off, she looked very cautious, but she kept up with the Buddies, but she was starting to worry now.

* * *

"I'm sensing this way is true north." Buddha spoke up.

"Well, your compass is stone-cold busted, dog, because we just _came_ from that way!" B-Dawg whined.

"I don't care which way we go, as long as it has food." Budderball said.

"Why don't you stop thinking about your stomach for once!?" B-Dawg grew agitated.

"Dude, why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once?" MudBud retorted.

"I don't even know why I bother with you guys!" Budderball started to fight them.

"Oh, no, this adventure's really getting to them..." Colette was now worried.

"Stop fighting!" Patch exclaimed as he began to separate the three brothers.

"Yes, we have to work together as a team if we're ever going to find Mom and Dad!" Buddha agreed firmly.

"Guys...?" B-Dawg suddenly got nervous. "I feel like someone is watching me..."

"He's right!" MudBud whimpered.

A silver wolf growled and came up to behind the Buddies, Patch, and Colette.

"Buddies, there's only one thing for us to do." Patch said.

"RUN!" one of the Buddies called, making them all run away then.

* * *

Patch and Colette joined them, causing for the wolf to chase after them. The wolf tricked them as they ran and ended up in front of them, looking very hungry and not at all friendly.

"I am puppy," Rosebud walked out. "Hear me rooooarrr!"

The wolf glanced at her, not impressed.

"Don't you dare hurt my brothers or friends!" Rosebud snarled.

"You are very brave, little one..." the wolf remarked.

"I definitely take back what I said about girls." B-Dawg whispered.

"Yeah, some of us girls can be quite furious." Colette whispered.

"Girl power all the way!" B-Dawg continued.

"It's not safe for you pups alone in the forest," the wolf said. "At least you have some guidance. Follow me, I won't harm you."

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Patch asked in caution.

"The girl one stood up for me, I owe my life to you now." the wolf insisted, showing he was now going to help them and not hurt them.

"Okay, we'll follow you." Patch said, trusting the wolf.

"I sure hope Mom and Dad are okay." MudBud said as they continued, now following the wolf.

"I'm sure that they're alright, MudBud." Colette said.

The wolf made sure they all kept up as he led them to where he wanted to take them. He was sure they would like it a lot better than this spooky old forest.

"Excuse me, but are most wolves like you?" Colette asked.

"Some, it depends on who will stand up to us and who will back down, we are very selective," the wolf said as he guided them. "Sometimes, if you are in need, we can help... The tribe before me took in a man cub by the name of Mowgli and raised him like their own."

"Really?" Patch asked. "So, where is he now?"

"He lives in a man village with a tribe of people, so he may be safe." The wolf said.

"He didn't stay with you in the forest?" Rosebud asked.

"Oh, no," the wolf shook his head. "He was given a choice and it was decided best that he stays in the man village where he truly belongs."

"That makes sense." Patch said.

"I wonder what he's doing now then?" Colette smiled.

"Who knows?" the wolf sighed, but smiled as well, glad that Mowgli made the right choice to stay with his original home.


	18. Chapter 18

It was starting to get dark again as they came further and further to their new temporary home.

"Are we there yet?" Budderball asked.

"Almost, not too much further now." the wolf promised.

"That's good to know, the sooner we get there the better, we have been walking all day." Colette said.

It wasn't too dark now, but they had finally made it to their new shelter for the night.

"Where's the food?" Budderball moaned.

"Um, excuse me, Mister...?" Colette asked, not knowing the wolf's name.

"You can just call me 'Alpha'." the wolf replied.

"Okay, um, Alpha, where do you keep your food?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, where are the cheese snacks?" Budderball added.

"I'll go get some, you better stay here, I'm best to hunt alone." Alpha replied, going into the forest, leaving the Buddies with Patch and Colette for protection and support.

"Well this is a nice place and is the closest place to stay as we'll ever get to." Rosebud said.

Alpha nodded to them and went to find them food.

"Patch, I'm sorry we ran away from home," B-Dawg spoke up. "We just didn't wanna be away from each other."

"And look at what's happened!" MudBud frowned, feeling guilty for this for ever happening.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Buddies, I understand you don't want to be separated from each other, but remember the Twilight Bark and I'm sure that there is another way to tell the other that you miss the other." Patch said.

"We know, but we were just being selfish, we're really sorry." Rosebud pouted.

"There, there, it's okay..." Colette soothed. "I know this is a big change for everyone and it's a little scary, but don't worry... Every dog goes through this and you will actually learn to like it."

"That's easy for you to say, you and Patch still live with your families." MudBud spoke up.

"Actually, my family is also spread out, I visit them whenever I have the chance." Patch said.

"Really?" Rosebud asked. "We thought that was just a story."

"Nope, it's the truth, and that movie it showed everything that happened on that faithful day." Patch said.

"Wow, dude, that is so cool!" Mudbud cheered. "For you and your family to have your very own movie."

Patch smiled. "I'm sure another one isn't too far away."

Colette smiled fondly, this was such a nice scene.

"Wow, you mean it'll show a movie of you and your kid met?" Budderball asked, somehow more interested in Patch's story than eating.

"Maybe someday..." Patch shrugged with a smile. "Who knows?"

"Aww! Come on, Patch, won't you tell us, please?" The Buddies begged, using their puppy dog eyes trick, hoping to find out from Patch himself.

Patch tried as hard as he could, but he knew that he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes.

"I think you ought to tell them." Colette giggled to her mate teasingly.

"I think you're right, because if I don't, then they might..." Patch said before the Buddies began to tickle him. "No, no, please stop, I'm ticklish."

This information made Colette giggle and smirk playfully.

The Buddies giggled as they tickled Patch, having a lot of fun and felt much better now.

Alpha came back with a bunch of meat for them. "Dinnertime!"

"Forget dinner, we were about to hear a story!" Budderball piped up.

"Wait, did Budderball just say 'forget dinner'?" Patch asked.

This made the others stare at him.

"Sorry... I really wanna hear this story..." Budderball replied.

"Well, how about dinner and a story?" Patch suggested.

"Yeah!" the Buddies agreed.

* * *

Colette sorted the meat out so it would be even and equal, but she did give a bit of extra for Budderball since he was known for eating more than his siblings and even had a bigger food bowl at home than they did. Patch began to tell Alpha, Colette, and the Buddies the whole story about how he met Atticus. The Buddies and Colette gripped onto every word as they ate. Colette was interested, she knew Atticus a lot better now than when they first met, but she was pleased to hear the other side of him that she never knew about.

"And then when we got to the barn, some kittens were next door and where Darla got to adopt one of them, which was maisy and where after that day atticus became my owner." Patch said as soon as he finished the story.

The Buddies and Colette smiled.

"What a wonderful story," Rosebud cooed. "I bet you were so happy, huh?"

"I sure was." Patch said.

The Bdudies smiled, they then decided that if Patch go through that and be away from home, then maybe they could too.

"Hey, Alpha, what do you do when you miss your family?" Patch asked.

"It's not easy to think about sometimes..." Alpha said as he looked out to the moon.

"Well, what I do whenever I miss my family, I use the Twilight Bark." Patch said.

"That is a great coping mechanism." the wolf supported.

"Thanks, it's how I keep connected to my family." Patch said.

"Let me tell you this," Alpha told the Buddies. "A pup once left his den until a little boy found him and took him home, and when it came time for him to go home, the pup did not want to go home. He and the boy had formed a true bond. And from that day on, dogs chose to live amongst people to bring the love of animals to human families."

"We've really messed up," Buddha sounded guilty. "We ran away from our troubles instead of facing them."

"And then our 'rents got dognapped." B-Dawg added.

"We're trying to rescue them." MudBud informed.

"I have heard your mother and your father howling." Alpha then told them.

"You have?" Patch asked.

"I heard them too," B-Dawg spoke up. "I was trying to tell everyone."

"Rest now," Alpha advised since they weren't nocturnal. "In the morning, I shall take you to them."

"Thank you, Alpha." Patch smiled before yawning and going to sleep with Colette and the Buddies.

"Sweet dreams, everybody." Rosebud said once they got settled in for another night away from home.

"Nighty night, Mr. Wolf." Budderball added as he fell asleep with his siblings.

Colette got closer to Patch as they fell asleep for another night.

* * *

Atticus stopped his car at a bed and breakfast to stay for another night for them as well.

"Well, we better go to the reservation desk." Atticus said.

Mo yawned and nodded, she rang the bell on the desk.

"May I help you?" a kindly old woman asked.

"Four guests to stay for the night and morning, please?" Cherry asked, not sounding as tired as she did earlier today.

"One room?" the woman asked them, typing at her computer to give them a place to sleep until tomorrow.

"Yes, ma'am." Mo said.

"Alright, if you all are really sure." The woman said.

* * *

They agreed and they went up to their room. Atticus and Mo instantly went to bed after getting ready and saying good night to each other, driving all day was more exhausting than it sounded. Cherry was sitting on the window ledge and stared out the night sky, holding her knees.

"Hey, Cerise... You okay?" Forte asked.

"Fine... Just wanted to think..." Cherry said, never looking away from the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Forte asked.

"Nothing..." Cherry ignored him.

"Cerise..." Forte prompted, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Cherry scooted away from him.

"Don't make me hypnotize it out of you." Forte threatened.

Cherry sighed, then looked back. "I'm worried about the dogs..." she admitted.

"You are?" Forte asked. "Well, that's understandable."

"Hey, I have feelings..." Cherry said to him, though soft in contrast to her usual cold-blooded tone of voice.

"Okay, okay, don't go all cold-blooded tone on me." Forte said.

Cherry glanced at him. "Why are you even on this trip?"

"I just want to look after you..." Forte sat next to her.

"Why though?" Cherry looked away from him. "You've been obsessed with me ever since you came back in my life after I thought you were dead for most of my childhood!"

"I know, I just wanted to make up for that." Forte said.

"Really?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yes..." Forte told her, not telling her anything else because it might freak her out. "I really wanted to help you out... You were spending your first Christmas away from your family and the Master was so busy with Belle... You were alone... Like me..."

"Hmm..." Cherry buried her face against her knees.

"I mean it, Cerise." Forte said.

"I'm sure you do..." Cherry glanced at him.

"I really do mean it." Forte said.

Cherry shrugged. "i'm in a poetry mood..."

Forte hid a smile, he loved her poems. Cherry took out her notebook and started to write her misery down.

"Well, see you in the morning." Forte said.

"See you..." Cherry said drearily.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Patch, Colette, and the Buddies all woke up.

Alpha woke up first and turned to the Buddies. "Your parents are waiting for you."

"Mom, Dad, here we come!" Buddha cheered.

"Lead the way, Alpha." Patch said.

Alpha took the lead. Colette and Patch walked side by side while the Buddies filed behind them.

 _'Don't worry, Mom and Dad, we're coming.'_ Rosebud thought to herself.

* * *

It took a little while, but Alpha led them to a fence with a chunk of the bottom cut out.

"Beyond this fence lies the vineyards where your parents are being held," Alpha told them. "Now it's up to you to rescue them."

"Why don't you stay with us forever so you're all not alone?" Rosebud asked.

"We wolves are needed in the forest as much as you are needed by people." Alpha replied.

"Do you ever get scared?" B-Dawg asked.

"Sometimes, but that's why we howl," Alpha told him. "To let one another know that even though we may feel alone, we never really are..." he then left them to fetch Buddy and Molly and he took his leave back to his home.

"Thank you very much, Alpha!" Colette called.

"Namaste." Buddha added.

"Thank you ever so much, Alpha!" Patch added in.

Alpha smiled to them and continued to return to the forest. The Buddies thanked the wolf and they made their way through the fence's entrance. They were now in a whole new garden and soaked up the fun that was called wine country.

"Okay, let's start looking for your parents." Colette said.

* * *

Atticus's car passed the farm that the Buddies, Patch, and Colette were at earlier.

"Who goes there?" Billy demanded. "Friend or-" he then noticed who was there. "Oh, excuse me, Cherry..." he chuckled sheepishly.

Cherry poked her head out from the car window. "Excuse me, Billy, have you seen five puppies with a Dalmatian and female cocker spaniel?" she asked the goat.

"Actually, yes, I ha-a-a-ave." Billy said.

"Really?" Cherry asked. "Well, where are they?"

"Those dogs passed through here yesterday, but have already gone ahead." Billy informed.

"Aw, we missed them?" Mo sounded disappointed.

"That tells us that we're going the right past." Atticus said.

"They went that wa-a-ay." Billy turned his head to one direction to the road they were driving toward.

"Thanks, oh, and umm... No need to tell John and Nancy I was here, right?" Cherry sounded nervous.

"Ah, you're fine," Billy chuckled. "They've gone to a farm convention anyway and Daisy Belle's watchin' us."

"Thank goodness..." Cherry sounded relieved. "Thanks, Billy!" she waved as Atticus went back to driving then.

"Anytime, Cherry, anytime." Billy nodded to her.

"We'll be there in no time." Atticus said.

"Cherry, you know this farm?" Mo asked.

"I kinda don't wanna talk about it..." Cherry sounded distant again. "But yeah... I'm kind of family here against my will."

"We'll talk about that later." Forte said.

"Hm..." Cherry shrugged and stared out the window with her music on.

"I hope Patch, Colette, and the Buddies haven't gotten into too much trouble." Mo said.

"Oh, what could happen?" Cherry mumbled with a shrug.

Everyone looked to her for saying that, then looked back at the road as they were getting closer than they thought.

"Let's hope that nothing bad has happened." Atticus said.

"Oh, please be okay..." Mo whispered, putting her hands together as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

While Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte continued to drive there, Patch, Colette, and the Buddies continued to look for buddy and molly.

"Oh, we're almost there!" Colette gushed with delight. "I hope you five learned something from all of this."

"We did, we did..." the Buddies replied, sounding truly sincere this time and were actually going to go through with being adopted into different homes.

"Good." Patch nodded.

They stopped once they came close to the home entrance where their parents were. A big black stretch limo pulled up and the Buddies stood their ground. A couple of men and a little boy wearing a bow tie came out. The driver moved back into the driver's seat and shut the doors after them as the man was on his cell phone and the boy followed, looking a little unhappy. The Buddies then rushed to follow, but stayed quiet, there had to be a way in somewhere.

"Okay, there's gotta be a way in." Patch whispered.

"Let's try around back." Colette suggested.

"Good idea!" Rosebud agreed.

They rushed around back.

* * *

"Hey, check this thing-" Budderball stopped once he saw a deep hole in the ground, but fell into it and yelled out as he fell.

"We're short a Budderball again." MudBud groaned slightly.

"I'll go after him." Patch said going down the hole.

"I'm going too!" MudBud went after.

Soon, all of the Buddies went down the hole together and found it actually fun on the way down.

"Oh, bother..." Colette sighed, debating whether she should go down or not. "Um... I'm sure Patch will keep an eye on them... Buddy, Molly, it's me, Colette!" she then went off to find a way inside the mansion.

"Colette?" Buddy and Molly's voices asked.

Colette put her ear up, then followed their voices. "Buddy? Molly?"

"Over here." Buddy said.

* * *

Colette followed their voices and eventually found them, but they were nearly dirty as their messy son. "Oh, Buddy, Molly!" she gushed once she saw them and gave them a little hug, but then backed up and winced. "Ooh, you guys wreak! No offense of course."

"That's alright." Molly reassured.

"What are you doing here, Colette?" Buddy asked.

"I was looking for you with Patch and the Buddies." Colette explained.

"The Buddies..." Molly slowly gasped. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine, they really miss you, but they went down this hole in the middle of the ground and-" Colette explained.

"Wait, did you say a hole?" Buddy asked.

"Yes, why?" Colette asked.

"We just came out from there to escape." Molly explained.

"What?! Oh no this is terrible we have to go down there and get them out of there hopefully patch will be able to stall the bad guys again." Colette said.

Buddy then turned his head. "I hear other voices..."

Colette and Molly heard them too.

* * *

Atticus's car had pulled up and they were now walking out of the car.

"Finally, I didn't think we'd ever get here..." Cherry sounded exhausted. "As soon as we get home, I'm taking a nap."

"Okay okay fine but right now we have to go and find patch Colette the buddies buddy and molly." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry agreed.

Colette, Buddy, and Molly rushed over.

"I found three of them..." Forte muttered.

"Collie!" Mo hugged her cocker spaniel. "Oh, thank goodness... I was worried about you..."

Cherry saw Bdudy and Molly coming toward her. "Oh, no, no, no!"

They tackled her down and licked her.

"Aw, get off!" Cherry groaned as they licked her face with her down on the ground.

"Buddy, Molly, Colette, we're so glad you three are okay, wait, where are Patch and the Buddies?" Atticus asked.

"They've gone down a hole..." Colette sighed.

"We were escaping ourselves and we had run into Colette, I'm afraid they're trapped now." Molly pouted, feeling like a bad mother.

"What can we do?" Buddy asked.

"Ask for the Buddies and Patch back and no one gets hurt?" Cherry suggested, wiping her face from the slobber.

They all then heard men being hurt from inside a building along with barking.

"That's Patch's barking." Atticus said.

"Quick, over there!" Mo pointed to one way, she may not had been a dog, but she had a sharp sense of hearing due to growing up around dogs for a few years of her life.

"Then let's go and rescue the buddies and patch while he's fighting bad guys along with protecting the buddies." Atticus said.

"Right!" they all agreed.

"Good luck with that..." Cherry said, playing with her phone.

Mo walked over to Cherry, grabbed her, and dragged her with them.

"I can't do much." Cherry said to her.

* * *

They ran inside to see Patch and the Buddies run up to them showing them that the Dalmatian dog and golden retriever puppies had escaped. Molly rushed to her puppies and nuzzled against them. The boy from earlier looked a little lost and disappointed, he had wanted to keep the puppies.

"Thank goodness none of you are hurt." Atticus sighed at the puppies.

"We were worried sick!" Mo added, sounding like a hysterical mother.

"Calm down, Mo, you act like you're their mom or something." Cherry chuckled a little.

"I was just worried..." Mo sighed to the Buddies.

"We're sorry..." the Buddies told her.

Budderball looked back at the boy seeing of how sad he was. Patch looked back as well, seeing that this kid needed a pet and looked to see that Budderball had the same look Patchhad when he decided that he wanted to be Atticus's pet. The bad guys wanted to get the dogs though and continued to chase again. Patch decided to have a word with this lonely rich kid after they would settle all this mess. As for the bad guys, Atticus took care of them, not holding back anything.

"We should help and give those guys a dose of puppy power!" B-Dawg called.

"Yeah!" the rest of the Buddies called.

The bad guys glared at Atticus.

"Just what are you!?" one of them snarled due to him being much stronger than they were.

"I am Atticus James Fudo!" Atticus glared at the bad guys.

The bad guys glared back and wanted to deal with him some more. Mo winced every time Atticus would get hit, but she just had to remember that he would be just fine. And where she was right, every time the bad guys would try to hurt Atticus by hitting him with punches and kicks, they just felt pain. Mo looked firm and decided to help Atticus a little.

"Mo, this might be dangerous for you." Atticus was worried for her safety.

"I've spent four years on the streets, I know how to defend myself against bad guys." Mo replied firmly and determined.

"Well, okay then." Atticus said.

Mo nodded, looking serious and was going to help Atticus take down these bad guys. "This'll teach you to kidnap Air Bud and his family!" she snapped at them before showing she was really skilled in fighting, kicking and punching them.

"Wow." the Buddies said, amazed and surprised.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Mo." Atticus said with widened eyes.

Mo smirked back to him. "Forget my birthday and see what happens." she replied playfully.

"I promise I won't forget your birthday." Atticus said.

Mo chuckled to that. The Buddies rushed to Mo and praised her, asking her all sorts of questions.

"Perhaps you have a demon inside of you?" Buddha proposed.

"Probably..." Mo honestly shrugged. "I grew up on the streets, I had to learn how to defend myself and Angel was too small to be a proper enough guard dog."

"That also would explain it." Buddha shrugged.

"Now that's what I call girl power." Rosebud said.

Mo laughed, scratching behind the female puppy's ears.

"Ohh, yeah, that's the spot..." Rosebud said, enjoying that.


	20. Chapter 20

The bad guys were now hung up on hooks by Atticus to keep them there.

"Sorry, Buddies!" the smaller bad guy frowned.

"SHUT UP!" the larger one told him. "Don't apologize to _them_!"

"Sorry..." the smaller man then said to his 'boss'.

"Hey, if he wants to say sorry, then he can say sorry!" Atticus glared at the larger man.

"Yeah!" Patch growled at the larger man.

"He works for the bad side, he doesn't need to apologize!" the large man retorted.

"That guy sounds like a kid with a toy truck." MudBud commented.

"Hey, Budderball, you know that kid over there does look like he's sad and could need a puppy to cheer him up." Patch whispered while pointing to the sad boy.

Budderball looked to the boy. "Surely he has enough toys to last him until adulthood..."

"It's more than just toys," Patch whispered. "Kids need a dog they can depend on and rely on. Dogs are nature's best friend for humans, and I think you would be a good best friend for that boy there."

Budderball studied the boy and hummed, deep into thought. Would he be the perfect puppy for that boy? And he saw that patch was right the boy did look sad the human boy did have everything he ever wanted except for a pet or a best friend. Budderball whined quietly and walked over to the boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry they got kidnapped..." the boy said.

"Whatever..." Cherry looked away.

"I'm really sorry, it'll never happen again..." the boy begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sure it won't..." Cherry put her hands in her pockets.

The boy then looked and saw Budderball was walking over to him and where it seemed like the puppy had forgiven him.

The boy smiled, picking up Budderball, though struggled a little. "Hey, puppy!"

Budderball barked a greeting to him and licked his face. The boy laughed and hugged the chubby puppy. The other Buddies saw Budderball bonding with the boy and thought that if he could do it, so could they.

"So, Buddies, ready to get back to Fernfield?" Patch asked the rest of the golden retreiver puppies.

The Buddies looked to each other, then nodded. "Let's go!"

"We got a big travel ahead of us, you caused a scare..." Cherry said to the Buddies.

"Let's go, dogs!" B-Dawg called, then rushed with his brothers and sister.

Cherry let out a yelp and was trampled by the puppy rush. She then tried to get up and Buddy and Molly came over her. "Ugh, why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?" she moaned.

"I don't know, I guess you're just unlucky." Forte shrugged.

Cherry looked up at him and shoved him to make him fall. "So are you," she then stood up and dusted herself clean. "Anyway, let's get out of here, it smells like wet dog..."

"Yeah besides I'm sure that everyone has been worried." Atticus said.

* * *

They all made it out and the police came to arrest the bad guys, not to mention one guy who had an eye patch who organized the whole dognapping hysteria.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted Air Bud as a pet..." the boy told Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's okay just next time be careful of the people you choose to help you get a pet." Atticus said to the boy.

"I understand, I'm just really sorry..." the boy said.

"That's okay, kid," Mo smiled. "Uhh... What's your name?"

"Bartleby." the boy replied.

Cherry hid a snicker. "Bartleby..."

"What a nice name, well, it's nice to meet you, Bartleby, my name is Atticus and this is my friend, Cherry, and this is Forte, and this is my girlfriend, Mo." Atticus introduced.

Bartleby smiled that he was making new friends. "Do you mind if I go with you so I can adopt the puppy I want?"

"Not at all, we're gonna leave right now." Mo smiled back to him.

"Yeah it's going to feel great to be back at fernfield." Atticus said.

Bartleby took his dad's limo while Atticus drove them home. Colette hopped over and reunited with Patch as they took a long ride home.

* * *

"This sure has been an adventure." Patch said.

"Indeed..." Colette yawned, huddling up with him. "Thank goodness the Buddies are going to cooperate, but we'll give them one last day with their parents before they go to their new homes."

"Agreed." Patch said.

Colette and Patch spent the rest of the ride cuddling with each other and thinking about their future. Mo smiled at them and gently rubbed and pet them.

"Patch you're going to make a great father." Colette nuzzled against her mate.

"Thanks, Colette, and I believe that you'll make a wonderful mother." Patch nuzzled his mate back.

"Oh, Patch." Colette awed before they both kissed, dog style.

Mo smiled sweetly to them and looked to Atticus with a small sigh. Cherry rolled her eyes, but said nothing, she just continued to stare out the window with her music on.

* * *

When they got back to Fernfield everyone was happy to see that the were all safe and sound and where the buddies each were adopted by a kid they would be most close to. Buddy and Molly nuzzled their kids one last time and let them go with their new owners.

"Remember, the Twilight Bark." Patch reminded the Buddies.

"We remember patch but we will still be able to play together and you'll still be able to see us won't you?" Rosebud asked.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," Patch promised them. "Only time will tell us when our next adventure is."

"Namaste, Patch." Buddha told him.

"Namaste, Buddha." Patch said back.

Buddha smiled and went off to his new owner. The Buddies all went to their new kids, happily going to them and having learned their lesson on running away from their problems which only made them worse. Budderball then rushed over to Bartleby.

"Have a great time with Bartleby, Budderball! And try not to eat all of the food!" Patch teased about the last part.

"No promises!" Budderball called back as he was going into the limo with the rich boy.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Patch chuckled.

"Do you think Budderball might eat all of Bartleby's food?" Colette asked.

"Maybe or maybe not, can't tell with that pup." Patch said.

"I'm so proud of them," Buddy said about his puppies, then looked to the Dalmatian. "Thank you so much for your help, Patch."

"No problem buddy anytime you want me to watch after the buddies I'll be there in an instant." Patch said.

"We would love that," Molly smiled fondly to him. "So, when are you two going to start having puppies?"

Patch and Colette looked to each other bashfully and nervously chuckled in response.

Buddy laughed a little. "Give them time, Moll."

"You're right they will have their own puppies in due time." Molly said.

They all then shared a little laugh. Molly sighed as the Buddies were now going to their new homes and start their own lives.

"You know if you ever miss them you can howl at the moon." Patch told them.

"I know..." Molly sighed. "I'm just going to miss them so much."

"Cheer up, Molly, they're not gone forever." Buddy soothed her with a nuzzle.

Buddy and Molly then decided to run along home themselves. Patch then decided to walk Colette home.

* * *

"This sure has been quite an adventure filled with excitement." Colette said.

"Yes, it has..." Patch yawned a little due to how much they experienced. "I'm sure the Buddies will have a happy ending too."

"Yeah," Colette said to him. "Thunderbolt was right, you really are one of a kind."

"Aw! Thanks Colette but I don't think this is the last time the buddies will be having an adventure." Patch said.

"I have a feeling you're right." Colette smiled sweetly.

Patch smiled back at her before nuzzling her.

Colette nuzzled back and yawned a little. "i'm going to take a nap."

"Good night then, see you soon, Collie." Patch said to her before turning around and going right back home.

Colette smiled sleepily and went into her home backyard, went through the dog door, went by the fireplace, turned around a little, and took a well-deserved nap. And where patch was right there would be many more adventures awaiting for the buddies but that's for another story.

The End


End file.
